Terminator: The John Connor Chronicles
by bryan7
Summary: In the Sarah Connor Chronicles, the trio of characters, John, Sarah, and Cameron, time travel from 1999 to 2007 in order to escape the clutches of the Terminator known as "Cromartie". In my version of the story, they Time Travel to 1990 instead.
1. Chapter 1

Terminator

The John Connor Chronicles

By "Bryan7"

 **Synopsis**

In the Sarah Connor Chronicles, the trio of characters, John, Sarah, and Cameron, time travel from 1999 to 2007 in order to escape the clutches of the Terminator known as "Cromartie". In my version of the story, they Time Travel to 1990 instead.

 **Authors Notes**

Why did I do this? Why 1990? First off, the story will never be out of date this way. I'm guessing that the original intent of the Terminator story was to avoid having to do the research it would take in order to do a period piece without accidentally making a few temporal plot holes. And since this is a personal project of mine, I can guarantee you that you will find some temporal plot holes in my story as well, however, I'll still do my best to not add technology or elements of the story that didn't exist in 1990.

The other great thing about this idea is that, ten years from now, this story won't feel outdated because it already started well out-of-time with the intention of being a period piece and not "a new fad of Science Fiction."

There will be some other surprises in store for you and I'll make sure to throw those surprises at you in the beginning so that you can see what you're "reading into" from the start. John needs to become more independent and that's just what I'm going to do for him.

The story starts off after their time travel. Only, instead of time traveling to 2007, John and Cameron go a different way.

 **Chapter One**

If You Want To Live

"What is that?" John asked as Cameron pulled a bottle of black goo from one of the safe deposit boxes inside the vault they had locked themselves into. Cameron looked to Sarah with her blank, shark-like eyes while placing the tube into an injector device.

"This plan didn't work," Cameron stated plainly. "This will keep John from aging for seventeen years. The nanites are programmed to keep John preserved throughout the normal passage of time so that when you reach your side, we will all be with you."

The bank vault door began to rumble as the T-888 series Terminator attempts to get through. Sarah tried to pull the device away from Camerons hand but all it did was get her attention.

"No!" Sarah screamed.

"It will be like nothing happened."

"I'm supposed to protect him!" Sarah yelled.

"And you will following your arrival to 2007. We will be there. They aren't after you. You will require our presence upon arrival." Cameron stated plainly.

"Why? Why do you need to keep him from aging for seventeen years?!" Sarah demanded.

"We are going back in time, you are going forward in time." Cameron said.

"No!" John yelled.

Cameron grabbed John as he ran at her. Cameron grabbed John and twisted his arm to bring him to his knees. As John attempted to hit her, Sarah pointed the plasma bolt gun that had recently been assembled in the vault at Cameron.

Cameron finished injecting the nanites into John and then turned to face Sarah.

"At this range, you'll kill us both."

"Why would you do this? You can't tear us apart like this," Sarah said.

"This was decided by John himself in the future. It saves a lot of lives." Cameron said.

"I don't care!" Sarah said.

The door pulled apart enough for the T-888 to stick his arm through and shoot at them. Cameron pulled the gun away from Sarah during the distraction. As the door came down completely, Cameron threw the gun at Cromarte and pulled John and Sarah into the device. John yelled as the blue orb engulfed them both. Per Sarah vanished first, just before he saw the bank explode around them. There was a moment of blackness and suddenly, they were emptied out into the streets of Los Angeles.

John felt the warm concrete on his bare back as he looked up into the smog filled skies of L.A. He rolled over and looked for his mother but she was not there. Cameron, now naked stood in front of him. She didn't look like a machine at all; she just looked like a toned bodied teenager, admittedly, he looked and she was well groomed, or she just didn't grow hair in those areas, it was the first girl he had ever seen naked beyond the internet.

The internet... John realized he went back in time. There would be no internet most likely. He knew Cameron stated that he'd see his mother in seventeen years. He could have done the math but he was too cold, aggravated, and upset at Cameron to count numbers in his head.

"You bitch!" John yelled. "You just took my mom away from me!" He staggered to his feet and attempted to hit her but she grabbed his arm and tilted her head at him with that same blank gaze. John tried to knee her but when the knee hit, it was like slamming his leg into a brick wall. John fell back over as Cameron allowed him to land on the sidewalk. She stood over him a moment, knelt down and pulled him to a sitting position as she nearly straddled him.

"Come with me if you want to live, John."

"You don't care, do you?"

"I care a lot," Cameron said. "I've spent more years with you than you realize. I've grown accustomed to your proximity, and in time, you'll learn to trust me and to love me the way you used to."

John tilted his head and blinked rapidly.

"What the fuck?"

A pair of headlights broke their concentration. Cameron looked over at a couple of onlookers wearing street gang colors as they honked their horn and made cheering noises at the two of them. John stood up with Cameron's help.

"Stay here," Cameron said.

John watched as the naked girl walked to the car. Inside were three men, all of whom were looking at her breasts and between her legs more than they were the rest of her body. They were speaking in Spanish, telling her that she needed to not waste time with the young boy and find a hotel room. She looked down as one man got out of the drivers side of the truck and placed his hand on her bare bottom. She smiled at him a little and looked to John before turning her head back to the man with his hands on her naked body.

"Where is the hotel?"

"Don't worry," he said in Spanish. "I'll take you to it. It's just down the street that way!"

"Thank you," Cameron said. She reached down and pulled a 2nd Generation Glock 17 from his waistband and pointed it at him. "I need your truck and your clothes – now."

John finished dressing as Cameron placed the last of the weapons she confiscated into the middle seat of the truck. Only one man was left with clothes out of the three.

"For gangsters, they didn't put up much of a fight."

"That's why they are still alive," Cameron said. She put the truck into gear and drove down the street.

"What are we going to do now?" John asked.

"I've acquired money from the – gangsters," Cameron said. "We will take the guns and money to the motel where we will then go shopping. You are to require clothes, educational books, weapons, a computer, food, and a place to call home. I will require additional material in order to manufacturer items that don't yet exist in this time.

"Sounds like a lot to do," John said.

"These missions will be accomplished."

"We still aren't done talking yet about mom," John said as he watched her pull into a hotel. "So she's going to see us as we are today, all these years from now?"

"Yes," Cameron said.

"And does that mean that there's two of us walking around out there in 1999?"

"Yes," Cameron said while stepping out of the truck.

"Do we meet?"

"No," Cameron said, "however, the Cameron that traveled from the future to 1999 will change places with me, so that I can go back again." Cameron explained.

"Wait," John said. "So, you keep on returning to go back – over and over again?" John asked.

"Yes," Cameron said. "That's how I know this works."

John sighed, "So, how many times have you beaten up that gang?"

"This will be my ninth time." Cameron said.

"Don't you get bored of doing the same thing, over and over again?"

"I don't get bored."

John stepped out of the car and adjusted his ill-fitting stolen clothes.

"So you know, absolutely everything that's going to happen?"

"Only if we stick to the course of events in the last set of times. If you do what I say, you will see your mother in 2007. If you deviate from the course of events that I have grown accustomed to, then my ability to predict the future becomes skewed and uncertain. The further away from the time that we arrived we are, the more uncertain the events naturally become."

"Okay, so, do we do anything that gets us more money?" John asked.

"Yes, easy money," Cameron smiled at him. John now realized that Cameron did indeed know a lot about him. She was like a mechanical physical loop in time. In a way, time itself had become intertwined with a machine. Only a machine could integrate into time, and Cameron had done so.

"Okay, so you said something about love?"

Cameron smiled at him

"At the right time. This isn't the right time."

"No," John said. "I just can't imagine myself attracted to a machine."

"You never believed what you said when you told me that," Cameron said. "You told me to tell you to cut the – bullshit."

John blushed as they walked around the front of the truck.

"So you're saying I love you."

"Not yet," Cameron said. "But you will. However, I advise against this."

"Why?"

"My power cell is due to expire this year."

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here all alone is what you're saying?" John blocked her path to the registration office of the Motel. Cameron looked John over and shook her head.

"No," Cameron said. "I have had over a hundred years to plan what to do. I will need your help but it's probably going to change the time line significantly and generate a set of variables that I can no longer predict."

John twitched as Cameron suddenly reached out to touch his face.

"I will never leave you, John."

It was the single most sincere thing he had ever heard come from a machine and it shocked him. She could switch from a cold gaze to a loving one that didn't seem to be dependant on programming.

It was learned.

"How long do you have?"

"Nine months," Cameron said. "We need to settle in first and then I'll brief you on my plans. For now, we need to get checked in. The gang will be coming to find us and I don't want the tenant of the motel to be in the office when they get here."

"How long do we have before _that_ happens?" John said.

"Fifteen hours." Cameron said. "I'm going to get us checked in, and then I'm going to give the clerk food poisoning so that he will not be here when the drive-by shooting takes place."

John raised an eyebrow and squinted his eyes in confusion.

"Why don't we just go to a different motel?"

"Going to another motel would change the course of events too drastically and hinder my ability to predict based off of past time lines," Cameron stated.

John and Cameron stepped into the motel together and looked around. The lobby smelled from the piles of microwave dinner trays in the half-opened break room, the floor was sticky, and what was left of the counter-tops of the rotted reception area counter top that wasn't getting eaten by termites was glossed over with residue from cigarette smoke and who knows what else. The man behind the counter was wearing the same clothes from several days prior and probably spent way too much time behind the back sleeping in his cot in the room behind the counter. John could see a bare mattress behind the door with VHS Video Tapes strewn all over the floor, some of them even had covers on them that were obviously pornographic. The man scratched at his stubble and limped over to them at the desk.

"How old are you two? Fourteen?"

"We are both eighteen but we don't have I.D.," Cameron said.

"Uh huh... Eighteen... Well, anything to get you two off the streets wearing those colors. Let me tell you a little something, okay? You're not gangsters, and you're not Latino, so wearing those colors is just going to get you killed in this neighborhood." He then pointed to Cameron. "And you... You might make the gang, but your initiation is going to be brutal. Most likely, they'll find you both in the L.A. River... So, cash up front and leave the key in the morning, or in a few hours when you two are done..."

"Oh, we aren't..."

Cameron put her hand over his mouth.

"We will stay the night, and yes, we are."

The man chuckled.

"For you two, twenty dollars. But as long as it's just you two, and only if you keep paying by the night! No smoking marijuana, no leaving needles behind, and no cooking equipment! If I find out about any parties, visitors, or damage, I'm kicking you out. Understand?"

John and Cameron entered the hotel room. The sheets were draped onto the bed and seemed clean. The TV was working but it didn't have cable. The box was on top of the television but it seemed as if it had shorted out some time ago. John tried not to cry as he sat on the bed.

"I'm not going to see mom for – seventeen years? We could have talked about this," John said.

"There was no time," Cameron stated. "If it makes you feel better, your mom doesn't kill me when we finally meet again."

"I don't believe it."

"It's true." Cameron said. "We always show up a few minutes later with clothes and she doesn't have a gun when she arrives."

John started to laugh at that.

"Yeah, and that's probably the only reason she doesn't kill you."

John wiped his eyes after grinning a moment.

"John," Cameron kissed him. "I would make you promise to stay here, but then you would go out and get picked up by the police. She pulled at his shirt and unbuckled his pants. She had John naked whether he liked it or not.

"Cam... What the hell?!"

For a moment, he thought she was actually going to rape him. But then, she stood back up while he wrapped himself in the sheets. He watched as Cameron walked toward the door. She stopped and looked beyond the door as she opened it.

"I'll be back."

John realized that she knew he would have left, but his desire to not run around the streets of L.A. naked superceded his urge to act independently in Cam's absence. She must have known for sure he would do such a thing because she had over a hundred years experience with him, and every moment of his life in that span of seventeen years. John sighed and laid in bed with nothing to do but ponder what the hell he'd be doing while reliving the 90's...


	2. Chapter 2

Terminator

The John Connor Chronicles

By "Bryan7"

Chapter Two

A Danger Unseen

Trinidad Garcia, Lieutenant of the local Crips Crew, flung the door open to the front of the motel office. Four of his men were behind him and they moved further into the place in order to make sure nobody called the cops. He was ready to kill the man behind the counter if he had to but instead he stood in the middle of the lobby rubbing his chin. He pointed his M9 Beretta around as if to tell his underlings to scour the place for the missing attendant. One of his men, Roberto, pulled a coffee stained spiral notebook out and it had a list of everyone in the motel rooms that stayed over night.

"Eh, check it out!" Another man, Lazaro, said while standing in a back room full of VHS tapes on the floor. "He's got camera's in da roomz essay..."

Trinidad stepped over random piles of filth and trash that never made it into the trash cans in order to get through the back counter and into the back room. He squeezed into the tight space with a cot in one corner and a black and white TV in the other while Lazaro put in a tape labeled 4/20/1990, Room 4. A video of a naked hooker straddling her 'John' appeared from a well hidden hole somewhere just above the headboard of the bed.

"Is there sound? She looks like a screamer!" Roberto laughed along with Lazaro while they watched the girl grinding her hips against the other guy. "Hey, yo that's Teresa, Homes..."

"Fuck... Yeah it is! Can't this puta get better camera's? I knew she was a freak!" Lazaro cheered happily and Roberto laughed.

"I'm keeping this."

"Fuck no man, she's mine."

Trinidad pulled the tape out of the VCR and threw it across the room so hard that the spool came out of it when it slapped against the brick wall with a definitive crack.

"You can fucking buy Teresa tonight. I'll give you that green to do it if you just fucking do what I tell you to do! Find..." Trinidad brought his finger down the list and stopped on another room as he carefully scanned the number of occupants per room.

"Five A..."

They searched the shelves until they found the room and the date. They put the tape in and watched. On the tape was a young girl no older than fifteen, wearing brand new clothes of the latest style, and obviously freshly showered and cleaned compared to the night before when Lazaro and Roberto found her in the street.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah... Yeah, man..." Lazaro said. "That's her. Be careful with that puta... She's strong than she looks."

The other young boy stepped into the frame now, wearing brand new clothes and also ready to go for the day. Roberto licked his lips while looking at the screen.

"Maybe we could keep the chic around..."

"She broke Leo's arm... We bleed the bitch..." Trinidad said.

Cameron stood in the middle of the room just like she had done nine times before. She knew exactly where they were going to come and knew exactly where the bullets wouldn't fly before the door got kicked in by Roberto. She stepped next to the door and placed her body position in a specific manner to where she wouldn't get harmed by the various shots. Like clockwork, the glass shattered and holes began appearing in the walls behind her, the pillow on the bed exploded into a mesh of cotton that created a white and grey cloud within the room; the TV exploded behind her as a around bored a sunlit stream through the front door; the bullet snapped just past her right ear before sending the flaming television set to the floor as the shelf it sat on collapsed in a pile of kindling.

More streams of sunlight traced Camerons body as she stood in a slightly crooked position having known exactly where the bullets paths would be. She took full advantage of the closeness to their arrival; knowing that this would be one of the few times where their effect on the future wouldn't have changed the ultra-accurate positions of not just the shooters, but the bullets themselves. Next time, she would not be able to calculate trajectories; not even the smartest super computer could. The mirror cracked as she stepped to the side and allowed for Roberto to blast the front door in with a twelve gauge shotgun.

The door then cracked in half as Lazaro kicked his foot through it.

"Room Service Motherfuckers!"

Roberto laughed as Lazaro clumsily found his foot stuck in the door. Lazaro laughed for only a moment before he was pulled into the door and into the room. Cameron grabbed the shotgun off of Lazaro and took aim at Roberto as he stood there in shock.

From outside, Trinidad jumped as the loud explosion emanated from the front door of the motel room. Roberto stepped out of the way and then staggered as tiny red spots on his shirt began to expand. Roberto stepped to the side and fired another shot into the front door before he realized the severity of the hit. He looked back down as he fell to a knee. Blood began to soak his pants and his shirt was now soaked red. He fired one more shot into the ground in an attempt to fire at Cameron but he got nowhere close to even being able to aim before he fell lifeless on his back.

The next thing to come out of the front door was Lazaro's severed head.

Trinidad stumbled backwards and dropped his gun while mumbling something about Diablo. He raced to his brand new 1990 Audi V8 and got behind the wheel. By now, police sirens could be heard in the distance. Cameron emerged from the hotel room and fired one shot with her Glock 17. The windshield cracked and a light pink cloud painted the windshield red as the dead weight from the corpse behind the wheel pressed the accelerator. The car sped to almost fifteen miles per hour before it spun to one side and crashed trunk-first into a telephone pole.

Cameron collected the guns from the dead and ran around the back of the motel where John waited behind the wheel of their stolen blue 1983 Toyota Truck. The back was filled full of equipment that Cameron had collected and taken throughout the night.

"Drive," Cameron pointed in the direction she needed him to go. "Slowly."

John Connor could have seen his own white knuckles on the steering wheel as he attempted to mimic 'calm' as several Black and White Chevy Caprice police cars draped with LAPD markings passed by to get to the newly formed crime scene.

"What about the tapes?" John said. "I was naked on those!"

"We were never identified."

"Never?"

"They attempted to spread the video to a new crime watch database, and we were televised on a show called Unsolved Mysteries a year from now, but we were never identified because the video quality at the time was too poor. Also, they arrest the hotel manager for voyeurism." Cameron said.

"Did you kill those guys?"

"Yes."

John sighed and looked to Cameron, "So much for messing up the time line."

"It could not be risked," Cameron said. "Take the highway."

"Where are we going?"

"We cannot buy a house and we have no legal guardian. We have to obtain a place to live off the grid in a way where we do not arouse suspicion. The most logical method is to stay mobile."

"I'm no spending the 90's in a stolen blue Toyota..."

Cameron turned and looked at him.

"I've obtained information on a man willing to create an LLC, and then sell the deed to us. Within that deed will be several assets, including a thirty-eight foot boat docked offshore."

John raised an eyebrow at her, "You did this all in one night?"

"After doing this many times, I know how to do it fast." Cameron said plainly.

"Where is this?"

"Cabrillo Way."

"What else are we going to do?"

"We were going to lay low, however, there will be threats sent to us. In neither of the occurrences, however, did an infiltrator ever step foot on a boat. The water is difficult for us."

"What about you?" John asked.

Cameron looked at John, "There is a life boat attached to the sail boat. It's a ridged hull, inflatable. It is required for me in order for my wight to be supported without tipping into the water.

They arrived at their destination. It was the parking lot to a humanitarian habitat facility for people that build houses for the homeless and provide food. Cameron stepped out of the car with John and they walked toward the building. Instead of going inside, a stumbling, sleep-deprived man staggered out from the establishment.

"Cameron?" The man asked.

"Yes, do you have the paperwork?"

The man looked over to John and then fearfully over at Cameron. His hands shook when he handed over a briefcase.

"Please," the man said. "You can't tell anyone about this. If word got out about the families I've smuggled over the boarder throughout the years, I'll go away for a long time." He reached behind him and pulled out a yellow envelope. "And your LLC Company, along with the submission for stock ownership in – Ultra Beauty Salon, Farmax Industries, Cyberdines Systems, and Geodome?" The man looked at the list, "These are dirt cheap starter companies, you know that, right?"

"When the stock goes up, we will pay you back." Cameron said.

"Yeah, like it ever will." The man said.

Cameron nodded to John to get into the car. This time, Cameron took the drivers seat. The man made a quip about them both being too young to drive before they backed onto the road. Cameron handed John a bag. In that bag was a cheap digital watch, or at least, he thought it was cheap at first. John reminded him that these watches were probably thirty to fifty dollars now. John strapped the watch on and paid close attention to the date. _October 17_ _th_ _, 1990_. John rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"I'm going to miss the movies," John said. "Waiting on my favorite movies to come out again isn't my idea of fun."

"We will have fun, John." Cameron said.

"I need food," John said.

Cameron looked at the sings as they passed. "We are almost ready to pick up our new car."

"New, old car..." John said in a dismissive tone.

"You liked it the last several times," Cameron said.

John didn't take the subject further. He opened the brief case. Inside were passports, birth certificates, company holder certificates, and information on stocks.

"I guess these companies are going to make it big this decade."

"Yes," Cameron said.

* * *

000

Detective Shay Vera sat in her office at the police station with crime scene photos of the motel shooting all over her desk, and boxes of VHS tapes that the tenant would rather not have in the hands of the police, considering video of the underage couple wasn't the only underage couple he had provided privacy in the past several years. Even then, he wasn't even providing them privacy; they were all on tape, with the kids doing whatever it was they planned on doing in private. To have video of these kids doing the things they were doing, would put him in jail; to actually be in jail for a crime such as that would mean certain death. In other words, Mr. Cosgrove, the night attendant of the Motel, was under her thumb. She freeze framed the clearest image she could get of the boy and the girl that were in the hotel room and took it with her out of her office. He was everything Shay despised; she despised people like him more than she despised murderers. At least murderers put people out of their misery, she thought. What men like Cosgrove did was promote the degradation of lives. She would see to it that he went to prison.

She took the freeze-framed photographs of several youngest visitors to his hotel as well as freeze-frames of the two visitors that showed up at the hotel. The clearest shot of the girl in particular was the one where she found all the cameras in the middle of the night and disabled them. She stepped out of her office and walked around the corner to where the interrogation rooms were. She entered into the first room and opened the door. Shay could smell his stench permeating the room. She smiled at him even though it was hard to do so; it was all to get him to relax a little. She looked at him a moment before slowly placing pictures on the table of young boys and girls on the table in various states of undress, and in various places in the hotel, including the bathroom.

"Most of these camera's were geared to turn on with the light switch. I guess that's where the saying comes – 'we'll keep the light on for you'?"

Cosgrove laughed nervously as he wiped his sweaty palms. She laughed with him and then suddenly stopped. Just as he was about to speak, a young, skinny blonde entered the room.

"Don't answer any questions," she said. She then turned to Shay. "I'm Jenny Patrick. A corporate lawyer with Cyberdine Systems. I decided to take on the case."

Shay leaned back into the chair, "A corporate lawyer? What kind of company is this? I've never heard of it." Shay watched as Jenny reacehd into her blouse and pulled out a card. She laid it on the table and tapped it. "Are you charging my client with anything?"

"Yeah, contributing to the delinquency of a minor."

"Discovered without a search warrant. Did you have probable cause to search a part of the motel that had nothing to do with the shooting?"

Shay was silent. She just sat there before shaking her head no.

"I see," Jenny smiled. "Then, any evidence found would have to be dismissed in court. I imagine the visitors staying was part of a private record as well?" Shay nodded before anyone could say anything.

"Contact me by my card if you wish to speak with my client. Is Mister Cosgrove free to go?"

"Yes," Shay grumbled.

"I also want any illegally obtained videos returned to him."

"Those videos have footage of young teenagers on them. We will destroy them for you."

Jenny looked on the desk and pulled the picture of the boy and the girl that were suspected of being part of the gunfight and then laid the pictures back on the desk."Very well then. I expect everything to be destroyed unless it came out of the motel room." Jenny threw the two pictures on the desk and pulled her client out of the seat.

Shay waited until they both left the interrogation room. .Shay was silent for a moment before standing up. Then, swiftly, she threw the table over. Pictures of children being taken advantage of papered the floor. She kicked the chair she sat in so hard that it flew through the air and bounced off the ceiling and the wall, leaving a panel of ceiling tile snowing to the floor.

"Fuck!" She yelled.

* * *

000

John and Cameron arrived at the docks after a long day of gathering and shopping. John was excited about setting up onboard a brand new boat that came straight off the assembly line. He was equally as excited about the new car smell of the BMW they drove up in. Cameron was quick to pick up a large box with most their gear. John had to remind himself that nobody else saw how much weight was placed into the box so as far as the neighbors knew, the box was empty and really light. John did feel a little embarrassed over the fact that the girl was carrying everything and he was simply walking behind her and looking like he wasn't willing to help. Cameron steadied herself as the boat dipped to one side slightly as she stepped aboard. John could hear the creaking of the fiber glass hull as she walked across the deck with the heavy box. The boat seemed to level out once she stepped to the cabin area.

John stepped below deck and looked around while Cameron unloaded computer equipment, clothes, guns, and other electronics along with building materials. The wood smelled fresh and his feet sunk into the blue carpet under his feet. The kitchen and the dining area were all in the same place, with a U shaped set of seats that followed along one side of the hull before branching out at both corners as they hugged a table big enough to seat six people. The kitchen counter, stove, and cabinets were big enough to fit in a small apartment. John then stepped toward the bow of the ship to see a large V shaped bed with two long windows on either side that let sunlight in. Above the bed was an actual sunroof. In the other corner, tucked away, was a small door. He opened it to reveal that the shower and the rest of the bathroom doubled into one in order to save space - the drain was in the floor and there were three nozzles in the ceiling.

"Wow, this is incredible!" John said. "We should take it out somewhere an anchor it."

"There will be some major changes to the ship when I am done, however, we will take it for a test ride. You always want to do that." Cameron said.

"Who wouldn't!" John exclaimed. He then looked around and then back at Cameron. "Only one bed though."

"I will sleep with you," Cameron stepped toward him wrapped her arms around his back. John carefully placed his hands around hers. Part of him wanted to freak out. She was a terminator after all, a machine. John also thought about how beautiful she was; even if there was a metal killing machine just underneath the skin, she seemed human enough.

"You mean like, just sleeping with me?" John asked.

"I don't sleep," Cameron said. "I was using the expression."

"So you meant sex?" John asked.

"Yes." Cameron said.

"I don't love you yet."

"No," Cameron said. "However when you get over me separating us for your safety, you'll eventually grow feelings for me – just like I have for you. You don't love me yet, John, but when you do, and, when you trust me, I will be more than just your protector."

"You sound like a creepy girlfriend when you say it like that," John admitted. He squeezed past her and sat down on the foot of the bed. "And yeah... Yeah I am still mad about what you did to me and mom." John admitted. He sighed and shook his head, "... but I also know that you were doing what was best for me."

"I am – relieved," Cameron paused at that word, it sounded fake, but she wanted him to know that she was telling the truth about an actual feeling that she had, "... that you are at least being understanding."

John stood up and walked toward the cabin, "Is there anything to eat?"

"I'll make you something using the supplies. Would you like me to eat with you?" She asked. John pulled a computer from the supplies. It was a Hewlett Packard, 256 MHz computer. John almost felt like puking when he realized what he was going to be working with for the next few years.

"Uh, yeah... We should put a movie on too." John said. "Oh, a two-eighty-six computer... Fuck me..."

"The first several times you said that, I got naked because I misunderstood your remark as non-sarcastic." Cameron said.

"What?!" John squinted his eyes as he started putting the parts together to turn the computer on. "You need to learn expressions or you'll be in trouble."

"I already learned that one," Cameron explained. "I was simply making conversation." She said while preparing cheeseburgers.

John plugged the computer into the wall, using the dining room table as his computer setup. He pulled a set of disks out of the box and unwrapped the packaging from several 3 ½ inch Diskettes.

"Oh god dang," John said. "I can't wait for at least seven more years to go by. I miss the state of the art 20x CD-ROM drives already. Six Hundred and Fifty Megabytes!" John said. The computer loaded into DOS when it turned on. John rolled his eyes and typed in "WIN" and hit (Enter). Nothing happened.

"Oh great..." John said as he remembered what to type in on the earlier versions of dos. He typed the directory for Windows, and then typed in the "WIN" command. The background turned black and light green.

 _Welcome to Windows 3.0,_ came across the screen. John mimicked a whimper as he looked at the old-style windows. With eyes wide and a long face, he exasperated in Cam's general direction as she placed food on a plate, "Can I shoot this piece of shit?"

"No," Cameron said as she handed a cheeseburger on a plate to John. "I have to teach you lessons using the computer so that you'll have an education."

"You didn't take me away from mom just so that you could fill her shoes, did you? Because you're sounding a lot like Sarah." John insinuated but he made sure that it was obvious enough, even for a cybernetic organism, that he was just joking. The first thing he would need to get used to would be an old operating system.

Once they were done eating, the sun had gone down and Cameron climbed up the ladder to the deck of the sailboat. John followed her and watched as she stood there as if waiting. For the first time since they arrived, John saw a look of confusion on Camerons face.

"What is it?"

"We were supposed to have been visited by two detectives by now."

"Why?"

"An eye-witness statement," Cameron said. She handed a packet of papers to John. "I was going to clear up the misunderstandings they had with an explanation that states that we were left while our parents were out of town along with receipts of our shopping, and a letter of permission to use the company boat."

"And what's wrong?" John asked.

"They didn't show up." Cameron turned to John and shook her head. "This was to be a major event; if I can't predict this, then my ability to predict the future is greatly hindered."

"What could have gone wrong that caused it? Something we did?"

"Insufficient information at the time."

Cameron scanned the docks carefully. It was quiet and nobody was approaching. There were no threats, and there were no detectives that showed up to the port side of the ship to ask questions like there was supposed to be. Her eyes darted around carefully as she leaned forward and untied the boat from the dock one rope at a time. John stepped back instinctively as the girl untied the ship and pushed off. The boat drifted away from what she could only have perceived was a danger unseen.

* * *

000

At the hotel, the lawyer, Jenny Patrick drove Cosgrove back to his motel. There were people from the street already waiting for him when he got there. Jenny looked to Cosgrove and gave him an affectionate hug.

"You go inside and destroy any tapes you have. I'll deal with these people, okay?"

"You can't get in their faces," Cosgrove said with a shaken voice. " We have a lot to talk about. We need to sue these people. I need my motel back or else my livelihood is ruined!"

Jenny sighed and grabbed onto Cosgroves shirt. "Just do it... I'll be back."

"Your funeral, lady..."

Several of the gangsters stood up as she approached them. Some were laughing, others were looking her up and down, and one person, specifically, did neither. She focused in on him and walked toward him. He had pulled one of the recliners out and drug it just outside the crime scene tape that the places had placed down for the neighborhood to ignore hours ago.

"I take it you're the man in charge now?"

He smiled at her and stood up now.

"I'm the man that's going to find out what happened to our boys and get back," he said. Several of his buddies mumbled _'yeah'_ under their breath. "That's what's up. What you got for me?"

"Well," Jenny said sweetly, "You aren't going to rough up my client so you aren't going to get anything out of him. Maybe there's something – I can do for you to get you what you need?"

"So you sayin' I get it out of you?"

"You got a car?"

Jose Hernandez stepped into the lawyers apartment with her. It was nearly barren, and looked as if it had never been used, but it was certainly furnished with the basic furnishings that would come with a high-end apartment overlooking the city of Los Angeles. He looked her over as she pulled the neck of her suit down, along with her skirt. She didn't even hesitate to pull her bra off, revealing her decent B Cup breasts, and finally, her panties. She was bare down there as well. Jose smlied and pulled his shirt off.

"What kind of lawyer are you?" Jose asked out of curiosity.

"A really good one," Jenny said as she unbuckled his pants.

She pulled him to the bedroom and wasted no time crawling on top of him. She wrapped her legs around his sides and lower back and guided him inside her. Jose gasped in pleasure as he pulled her slender hips all the way down to his. Jenny's smile faded in an instant as she started moving her hips faster; expressionless, she observed him as she rode him.

"Uah, you feel so hot inside!" He yelled. "So good..."

He jerked and twitched as he kept thrusting upward to meet her grind and couldn't help but start to lose control. He had never lost control with a woman so quickly since the time he was a virgin.

"Mmmm I can't hold it... Pull out, girl!" He demanded.

She kept grinding. He pushed at her. "I ain't playin! I'm gonna come!" He pushed harder but she wouldn't budge.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Come on!"

He lost it and started twitching. Jenny kept her eyes locked on his as he released himself inside of her. His fears of getting her pregnant was over when the pain of what she was doing to him finally became apparent. He wasn't just inside of her, he felt something moving inside of him. A sharp, stabbing pain overtook the pleasure of orgasm as a hose-like intrusion began to ride up his urethra, crashing through his bladder like a freight train deep inside of him. He fell back in agony while Jenny kept the same faceless expression. What he didn't know was that she was scanning him and watching with her heads up display as an overlay of her nanite implantation tube worked through the length of his body, up his spine, and right up into his brain.

At this point, Jose was in so much pain that he couldn't even make a sound. The coiled tube felt like fire as it rubbed up against his spinal column and directly into his brain. When she released inside of him, his brain felt a sudden swell. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as hot, liquid metal mixed with neural-net nanites began to pour into his cerebral cortex. The pain was gone, and so was he...

Jenny retracted the unseen tube that piped through his entire body. Blood dripped out of her opening as she pulled his penis out of her. His eyes were still in the back of his head. She placed the tips of her fingers over his chest and released a jolt of electric current through him. His nude body jerked and twitched in bed as she revived him. When he came to, he was no longer Jose, but nobody else would know that. He sat up like a machine and turned his head toward Jenny. They both dressed and left the apartment together to embark on their separate missions.


	3. Chapter 3

Terminator

The John Connor Chronicles

By "Bryan7"

Chapter Three

Infiltrated

Gilbert Castillo returned home and staggered into the drug house ran by the gang. Their bar was downstairs and he needed anything to numb the pain. He passed by his appointed lieutenant and stumbled to the bar. He pointed his finger up in the air to signify he needed a drink. His lieutenant, Vito Gomez pulled a stool out from the bar and sat on it. His eyes looked him up and down as he got his drink, obviously offended that he was passed by in such a dismissive manner in front of the 'crew'. Gilbert strained to look over.

"So... How was your hookup with the lawyer chick?"

"I – I don't know... Man... I remember going to her place, and next thing I know – I'm half way down the road... Bitch didn't even give me a ride home."

"You could have called." Vito said. "Did you get any information on who killed the old crew? Jacob was seen lurking the hood with Lola."

"Ah – shit..." Gilbert needed another drink badly. He squinted his eyes and kept moving his fingers in a rapid manner as if to tell the waitress to keep them coming. Vito slapped the drink down the bar the moment it made contact with its surface.

"We got to tell them something..."

Jacob ignored Vito.

"Do you mind? My head feels like it's on fire... Does anyone have an aspirin?" Gilbert downed a Vodka shot this time, followed by another, and another. Vito looked to the door and his eyes went wide as he walked away from Gilbert. Gilbert turned to see Lola Delgado walking into the room. Lola, a toned, skinny, and tall Latino with gang tats on her belly and arms, adjusted her long shoulder length black hair and eyed everyone with an angry gaze. She walked straight to Gilbert and pulled him to the side. Gilbert gasped and put another empty vodka glass down when he saw who it was.

"I sent you out to get retribution, nothing happens, and I find you here in the bar getting drunk..." She slapped him so hard his head twisted to one side. Everyone stopped to look as Gilbert went from intense pain and fear to suddenly calm and stoic. Gilbert stood up and looked down at her as she looked at him with disbelief.

"Sit down puta!"

Gilbert suddenly grabbed her by the hair and walked her backwards against her will as she reached down to grab her knife. Gilbert pulled it out of her hand with ease as she screamed. Vito ran in to help Lola and to maybe help save his friend, but as Gilbert walked across the bar with ease, and in a straight purposful line of someone who couldn't have possibly just had six shots of vodka, he pinned her against the wall, and pushed Vito so hard that he took flight. Vito's helpless body crashed into the top of a table so hard that it exploded. Vito leaned up and gasped in pain and fear.

"You're dead!"

"The boys name is John Connor. I have connections with a company lawyer by the name of Jenny Patrick. He pulled the card out of his pocket and stuffed it into her top as he let her go. "Do not ever question my ability to give you or Jacob what you need, ever again. Please, get.. Out... of my bar – Bitch."

He let Lola go just as the color seemed to drain out of her face. Gilbert walked backward a few feet, picked up her knife, and sent flying in her direction so hard that it dug half way into the doorframe next to her head.

"Don't forget – your knife..."

Vito and Lola, along with everyone in the bar, stood in silence and watched as Lola pulled the blade out of the wall. Nobody had ever seen the girl weep before, but tears streamed down her cheeks as she tried to hide her face and walk out of the bar. Nobody had realized that the bartender had turned the music off until Gilbert turned to the bar tender and told her to turn it back on.

Vito limped to Gilbert as he sat down in the stool again.

"You realize Jacob's coming now, right?"

"Good..." Gilbert said in a very machine-like reply.

"Good?!" Vito sighed as he stepped away from him. "I'm done... I'm out..."

Gilbert turned to Vito and stared at him menacingly.

"Nobody gets out."

Vito shook at Gilberts tone. He had never been so afraid of anyone in his life, even though Jacob was more powerful.

"Get me aspirin, and a pitcher of water."

That was not a request. Vito promptly left the bar in search of what Gilbert needed.

* * *

000

Shay didn't know what to think about the stories she heard from Cosgrove. Two teens taking on a gang, and a girl beheading one of its members. There was just something wrong about it and she knew that there had to be something else going occurring that she didn't know about; this wasn't a cut and dry case implementing a murder of passion, or a simple self defense scenario that she was used to hearing about on the streets of LA. Something was still not adding up and just thinking about it made her dig her pen into a small hole in her desk just a little bit more; there were a lot of potholes in her desk. She packed a bag and set out to find out more. She pulled a large white cell phone off of its charger and held it in both hands to keep a good grip on it before hitting the power button on the receiver. She checked the status on the black and white LCD readout that told her she had a hundred percent charge on it and she was getting signal. One of the nice things about having a cell phone while working for the police department was that detectives didn't get the bill for twenty minutes of talk time, it went straight to the department itself. All she had to give was results and having an actual mobile phone helped her stay connected while she was out of the office; granted, she always left it in the car to charge. The battery was a good battery, but even a good battery only lasted a few hours and that was just on standby.

She dropped the large phone in her briefcase along with her case notes, and a state of the art PDA that she liked to keep her notes on. She stepped out of her office and walked down the hallway to her car, a 1984 Mercedes. She backed out and started driving toward the motel again. There was more she could get from Cosgrove if she just pressed him hard enough, she knew it. He second stop was to actually confront the local crips gang and ask them if they knew anything about what happened. It was a long shot but it would look good on a report to actually show that she had the balls to actually cover all her bases. Her phone rang and she picked up.

"Detective Vera," she answered.

" _Hello,"_ A young feminine voice said. _"You don't know me but we need to meet. You could be in danger and I also need answers that can help us both understand what is going on."_

"Who is this?" Shay asked.

" _Why were you not acting on evidence that lead you to more witnesses based on the materials found in the motel? Was there a reason you were not able to follow up further on your findings at the crime scene?"_

Shay raised an eyebrow while she stopped at a stoplight and readjusted the phone to her ear.

"How do you know so much about my investigation?"

" _If we can meet alone, I will tell you all that I know. I need to know all that you know."_

"How did you get this number?"

" _Seaside Pier, very end, one hour."_ The feminine voice said. _"If you wish to remain safe, meet with me before you pursue your investigation any further."_

The telltale sound of static that could be heard in the background of every cell phone call, went away and signaled that the line had went dead. Still though, not trusting machines, Shay looked at the phone and saw that the light had turned green on the power button again, signifying that there were no calls in progress. She laid the large phone in the seat next to her and turned her car around. She wanted to get to the pier first to see if there were any surprises waiting for her.

0

" _Seaside Pier, very end, one hour."_ \- Received at 892,250 MHz – it flashed across Jenny Patrick's multi colored heads up display. Jenny brought up another free cell phone frequency and dialed back into the tower. Half way across town, a phone rang at the bar that the local Crips hung out in.

A young girl that couldn't have been a day over seventeen answered the phone.

"Spread Eagle, how may I help you."

" _I need to speak with Gilbert Castillo..."_ Jenny Patrick said.

On Jenny's end of the phone, she was already walking toward a Helicopter at Los Angeles International – she was wearing a pilots flight suit.

0

"I'm going to get authentic cabin fever if you leave me here while you go off and do errands. You said that I would be safe here and that I could roam around." John Connor kicked at the brand new counter tops He had already put on a new pair of jeans, and a t-shirt; under that shirt, he had tucked a Glock 19 into his waistband.

"Things changed," Cameron said. "I need to understand why." Cameron pulled John into a hug. It was actually genuine. John looked from left to right dramatically as he hugged her back, his mouth still agape from being suddenly charged with affection by a machine.

"Yeah," John said as he took a step back, looking at her suspiciously. "... Yeah things have changed alright. Too much too soon." He admitted. "No offense. It's just – taking some getting used to."

"I'll provide time to yourself to get used to it," Cameron said as she stepped above deck and locked the overhead doors shut on him.

"That's not what I meant!" John yelled.

Cameron stepped into the Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat and started the outboard engine. In the side compartment, she kept a 12 Gauge Shotgun just in case she needed it upon return to the boat. She checked her twin Glock 19's and re-holstered as she made her way toward the beach. Her plan was to dock the boat down the stretch just in case she needed to get away without it being too obvious that she came ashore rather than entered the beach via street-access. It was a twelve minute ride to shore and she had time to process the way things were going.

The humans were more relaxed last round. This time, things were so different despite only a few things changing. But something significant must have happened this time to bring those changes, and it's affected all the variables; Cameron knew that she couldn't trust the timeline to be reliable this round through. She had to aboard all normal protocols because the only logical explanation was that another Terminator from the future discovered the mechanical loop that she had purposely caused in order to keep John Connor safe. Their fake ID's were most likely still intact for a good cover, however, she needed to identify her new target before the new target identified their locations and their false identities. There was noone better to learn from than a cop that had formally taken on their murder case for the motel shootout nine times prior.

She locked the boat to a shipwreck down the coast and jogged along the beach path keeping a decent enough speed to turn some heads, but not fast enough to make people wonder about her secret powers of near infinite-stamina. By the time she reached the pier, she saw that the detective was already waiting for her at the end of the walk at the tip of the bridge. Cameron scanned the area and was interested to find that it seemed she actually came alone. The detective's eyes went wide as she identified the young girl. Cameron held her hands to her sides and stepped toward Shay.

"You're that girl..." The detective said.

"Yes, I am – that girl. We were defending ourselves."

"You left a crime scene and killed at least one gang member, brutally."

"Yes..."

Shay pulled her M9 Beretta out and pointed it at Cameron.

"Just keep your hands where I can see them. You'll come with me to the station and answer my questions. These things have to be sorted out legally."

"I came here to talk with you and compare intelligence," Cameron stated.

As Shay got closer, Cameron reached forward and twisted the gun out of her hand faster than the blink of an eye. Cameron tucked the gun in her back waist and plled her blue over-shirt over it. Shay stood still like a statue while holding her right hand with her left. The sudden jolt of Cameron's forceful disarm stung but the adrenaline kept her from feeling all the pain at once.

"If you didn't do anything illegal then, you have now. Do you really want to go this route, girl?"

"There is no time to talk about your legal system. I need to know some things."

"Yeah? Well, so do I!" Shay said.

"Who did you talk to regarding this case?"

"I can't tell you that," Shay said. "For all I know you could be out to kill whoever is involved. You'll have to shoot me."

"I'm not going to shoot you. I'm concerned for your safety as well." Cameron said.

"Who was the other boy you were with?"

"He's someone that I'm protecting," Cameron said. "Are you going to tell me anything? Or are you going to have to come with me." Cameron asked threateningly.

Shay treaded backwards and leaned against the pier railing. She looked just as cornered as she felt and it showed. Cameron's strength was felt just briefly and the detective understood that she probably couldn't match this little girl despite her small, petite frame.

"I take it you're going to get it out of me no matter what I do or say."

"Correct."

"I met with the night manager of the hotel and asked him questions about the incident and that was it. I wasn't able to get anything out of him so, if you were looking for a way to avoid suspicion, you kind of just screwed yourself. We had video footage of you and the boy, from – a security camera," she lied but she was bad at lying. Cameron narrowed her eyes at the detective but she kept talking, hoping that the little white lie of where the footage came from was unimportant. "... but the footage was so bad that we couldn't have identified you. And I won't be able to identify you either if you just leave, now."

"This is not about law enforcement identifying us," Cameron stated calmly.

"What are you running from then? The gangs? It would make sense. They certainly should be pissed you ripped the head off of one of their own. How did you do that?"

"There must be someone else that caused you to not move forward properly in your investigation, who else was involved?"

"That was it!" Shay said.

"Who else have you talked with and interviewed?"

"Just Cosgrove!" Shay was sincere in her reaction. Cameron seemed perplexed. It was getting harder for her to hear Cameron speak to her out at the pier thanks to a helicopter that began flying up and down the nodded for them to walk toward the entrance to the pier while they talked.

"You admit to killing these people in self defense, I can help you. You and your friend, or, brother, or.. Who is he?"

"You saw the videos," Cameron said. "Obviously you know he's not my brother if I treated him like that."

"You took his clothes from him but then you left," Shay said. "That sounds like something siblings would do as a prank, but I guess a brother wouldn't let you do that to them anyway. So – boyfriend? Boyfriend with problems?"

"I am not sure of our current status," Cameron said.

"Anyway... If the gang is after you, we have a witness protection program."

"It is possible that perhaps something happened within the gang that changed the course of events that isn't related..." Cameron trailed off. Her primary objective involved always assuming the worst.

"Related to what?" Shay asked.

"Your employees," Cameron asked as they stepped away from the pier and to the road that paralleled the beach. "How many employees know about our basic details?"

"Well, computers don't have pictures or videos, obviously..." Shay said. "So beyond the text documents, just my superior, Lieutenant Watkins, the motel attendant, and anyone else that knew anything about it is dead, thanks to you... I was going to go through tips and traffic cameras but all of that was on hold thanks to Cosgrove pleading the fifth and our dumb luck of having him lawyered up enough to not have any photographic evidence admissible as an ability to capture you. Like I said, you were in the clear until you showed up."

"Pleading the fifth?"

"The fifth amendment, you know... Not saying anything more that might incriminate yourself. Look, you seem like a nice girl... You have gang troubles now. Let me get you and your friend someplace safe."

"Lawyered up?" Cameron asked.

"His – His lawyer..."

Cameron tilted her head and looked at her. That's when it clicked with Detective Vera that this may have been the missing link that the girl was searching for. Cameron would have heard the speeding cars riding up on them earlier if it weren't for the overhead helicopter and the other passing cars.

There were three cars, all of which had people behind the wheel and people leaned out with guns. Cameron pulled Shay onto the ground and shielded her as best she could with her body as the full automatic Mac-10 machine pistols wreaked havoc on the cars they were hiding behind. Cameron reached behind her back and handed the detective her pistol. Cameron jumped away from Shay and ran toward one of the cars. Shay watched as the young girl jumped onto the hood of the last car in with gunmen hanging out of it.

"Get out of there!" Shay said. She watched in horror as the passenger, a young girl between the age of fourteen to seventeen, fired into Cameron. To her surprise, instead of falling over dead, Cameron reached into the windshield of the car like it was made of nothing, grabbed the driver of the car, and pulled him through the glass with ease. He bounced off the hood of the car as it drove forward and then the car bumped. Cameron then slid on her side and kicked the young girl in the face before rolling off the car and letting it hit the embankment. The unconscious teenager fell out of the car as it hit the sandy beach below. Cameron stood up, pulled her guns out and returned fire as the remaining two cars spun around and started driving back.

The cars stopped in the street and five people ran out toward the houses for cover as Cameron advanced. Detective Shay reached into her bag and dialed 911 on her cell phone.

NO SIGNAL

She cursed under her breath and ran toward the firefight. She lost track of Cameron but she assumed she was dead now. She was certain she witnessed that young girl get hit several times in the side and chest. The adrenaline would have worn off by now and she was probably dead somewhere, she thought. Shay turned a corner around the back side of a surf shop and ran into a girl in her mid twenties. The young girl wasted no time firing at Shay as she ducked behind a metal dumpster for cover. Shay stuck her Beretta M9 under the dumpster and fired eight shots rapidly until she heard a scream.

Shay stepped out from behind the dumpster with the intent of kicking the gun out of the young girls hand but she had already reloaded despite her shoes being blown open and her bloody toes all over the concrete. Shay didn't even have time to yell at her to put it down before firing the rest of the magazine into the girls chest. Shay holstered the empty Beretta pistol and picked up the MAC-10 automatic from the dead girls hands and kept running. It didn't make any sense. The young girl she was talking with should have been dead a minute ago, but she was still hearing gunfire. She turned back toward the main street from the other side of the surf shop and witnessed the girl, full of bullet holes, running from one side of the main beach road to the other.

How was she still alive?!

She watched as Cameron threw one of the gang members several feet through the air just as a fast moving truck was passing. The detective remembered the man she saw get thrown just as the truck hit him. Blood was everywhere and it pooled under the hood of the truck as it stopped. She gasped at the carnage and put her hand over her mouth; despite poor Vito Gomez being a gangster, nobody deserved to die like that. She turned to see a man aiming at her. She quickly unloaded half the MAC magazine into him. The rapid fire was something she was not used to and the whole gun climbed in her hand as she fired. Despite missing several times, one round hit him in his lower hip, another directly in his heart, and another in his collar bone.

"Holy shit..." She whispered under her breath.

Cameron stepped out after the firefight was over. She had even more bullet holes in her.

"Girl! Stay still and lay down! You need an ambulance!" Shay demanded. "On the ground!" Shay said as she ran into the surf shop. She grabbed anything she could find to stop the girls bleeding. Shay stepped out and approached Cameron. Shay grabbed her arm as she stood over the dead body that Shay had shot. That's when she saw the holes in her. The blood on her shirt, the damage...

"What are you?!" Shay asked. Shay then jerked and screamed as Gilbert, still with one eye permanently rolled into the back of his head, and the other glazed over eye focused on both her and Cameron, sat up and fired a shot into Shay's chest. Shay gasped and fell over as Cameron went to hit him. He grabbed her arm and actually stopped the hit. Cameron scanned him as they touched. His heart was stopped, his body was a human body. She had just broken nearly every bone in his hand but he was holding on somehow. Cameron fired the remaining fourteen shots into his chest in a rapid fire. Blood seeped out of every hole. She hit him hard in the ribs and could feel each rib cracking as she forced her fist into him and still, he advanced toward Cameron. Cameron fell to the ground and kicked his chest so hard that he fell three feet away.

Cameron jumped to her feet, reloaded her Glock, and fired again. Gilbert rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet as well. He pulled a No Parking sign out of the ground while Cameron fired another seventeen rounds of 9 millimeter into his back and chest. The sign came around and hit Cameron full contact. She fell over next to Shay. In her perephial vision, she saw Shay lift the MAC-10 and unload into Gilbert. Pink mist sprayed everywhere and Gilbert was still limping toward them. Cameron looked to Shay and saw that there was no blood coming from the hole in her shirt. Cameron pulled Shay out of the way quickly after getting to her feet. Cam could feel the body armor under the detectives ruined shirt.

"Remember the good days when bullets killed people?" Shay quipped as she threw the MAC-10 to the ground.

Cameron watched as Gilbert took a few more steps and finally, the life left him and he dropped the no-parking sign and fell over dead.

"What... The Fuck..." Shay said as she looked at Cameron's chest.

Cameron knelt down and pulled Gilbert's lifeless body to the curb.

"What are you doing?" Just as Shay asked she jumped back as the girl slammed Gilbert's head hard against the pavement. Shay turned and gagged as Cameron reached into Gilbert's busted skull and pried it apart, revealing a brain mixed with metal. Cameron pulled the brain apart. The metal tentacle-like network of intertwined web in Gilberts brain crunched as Cameron tore it apart. Cameron watched as Shay unloaded her breakfast onto the sidewalk. Eventually Cameron peeled away the metal core with a computer-chip-like structure, and destroyed it

Cameron looked up at the helicopter now. It wasn't a news helicopter but it was there to watch the entire incident. Cameron noticed that the pilot had no telephoto lenses, or binocular equipment, yet, from the choppers distance, they were keeping tabs on what was happening.

Shay was too busy recovering from losing her composure by vomiting and being shot in the vest to keep tabs on where the living dead girl was taking her. She watched as Cameron reloaded and fired a shot into the helicopter. Shay tried to stop her but the girl was too accurate and fast. A constellation of holes punched through the roof as the girl jumped into the car and put it into gear. It wasn't until they drove away that the helicopter changed direction. Shay reached under her shirt and peeled the vest away from her chest. She ran her hands under the shirt and between her breasts to feel the bump that would have been the hole to her heart had she not been careful.

"That was Gilbert Castillo, Vito Gomez, and his girlfriend, Noelia Romero... Amanda something.. I don't remember her full name but she's totally dead now, and Gerald Rojas..." She gasped as she sat up in the passenger seat of the car and put her seatbelt on. "You took out the local crew of the crips back there..." She coughed. "The Crips don't fly around in fucking helicopters though, so what the hell did you do?! And how did you survive getting shot in the chest like that?"

"Gerald was human, but he was compromised by a Terminator of unknown series and transformed into something similar to a T-950 model Infiltrator unit.

"What are you?!"

"We will talk later..." Cameron said. "I suggest you don't tell anyone the details of the shootout. They'll think you were temporarily insane." Cameron leaned over and opened the passenger side door and hung a sharp left turn. Shay fell out of the car and rolled to a stop along the grass at the side of the road.

* * *

00

John was laying down on the bed and watched through the side porthole as the RHIB approached the boat. He felt the boat shift as Cameron stepped onto the deck and heard the lock come free as she unlocked access to the top of the ship. John's well practiced rant about keeping him locked inside took a seat to the sideline as he saw Cameron's condition.

"Oh my god! What happened?!"

"There is a terminator after us." Cameron said.

John helped her to the bed as she lie down and pulled her shirt and bra off. Cameron helped her with her pants as he cut them away to reveal another few bullets that hit her leg and hip. One of the bullets even went straight through the hip strap of her panties. Cameron kept a bag just for repairs.

"You self-heal just like the first one that came after me, right?" He asked as he pulled the tweezers out of the kit and went to work right away.

"Yes, however, we have another problem. I had been in combat mode for too long. Nine months on my power cell has been reduced to one. We will have to enact my plan sooner than expected."

John took a moment to take in Cam's beauty despite being all shot up. He wanted to focus in on that rather than focus on the idea of being left alone in the 90's with nobody to count on. He dug the tweezers into the hole in her thigh.

"Uh huh... So... What are we going to do?"

"We have to go to a power plant in order to obtain the raw materials."

John could see parts of her metal endoskeleton now; the killer machine revealed itself in more ways than one, and it wasn't very attractive to John. That's why he was focusing on that rather than the worry of what they would be doing at a power plant, also, he focused on the unnatural holes in the girl in order to prevent thinking dirty thoughts.

"Did you get the other terminator?"

"No... The terminator sent a drone unit after us, a variant of an I-950."

"Never heard of it."

"It's a different variant than what I was programmed and informed."

John pulled the sixth bullet in her chest away and began working on her back and side now. He dug in and swallowed hard.

"Is there anywhere we can go to get away?"

"There never is," Cameron said.

"We are going to have to fight it."

"How long will it take these wounds to heal?"

"Three to five days," Cameron said. "Larger wounds will take longer."

John nodded and pulled the last of the bullets out. He reached down and picked up her old clothes. "I'll get bandages for you."

John wiped his eyes as he threw her clothes away. He gripped his hands over the counter and the sink as he looked out over the open waters. He sniffed and held his breath as his body shook with anger and sorrow. Finally, he gasped out and just buried his head between his elbow and forearm so that he could cry in peace. The last thing he would want, is for his machine guardian see the leader of mankind, crying over the futility of achieving even a moments peace no matter where or when he traveled in time.

Even that moment of peace was interrupted by the feeling of her hands on his back.

"I'm sorry, John..."

"Sorry for stranding me in the 90's, sorry for —, for sending me into another trap with a murderous robot out for blood. What good is going back in time if they're just going to follow me wherever I go!" John turned and wiped his eyes as Cam stood nude behind him. He looked her over held his hand out toward her holes. "And why am I just sending machine after machine from the future that obviously can't do shit about it!"

John shook his head and looked away from her and knelt down to open the counter to grab the first aid kit.

"I don't even have my mom now, and all I have is you for seventeen years. What else am I going to be doing besides dealing with you or some other robot for seventeen years!" He started to wrap Cameron's holes up between wiping his nose and eyes on his sleeve.

"It was inevitable," Cameron agreed. "Skynet would eventually find a way to ruin a cascading loop in time caused by a machine. It was eventually detectable." Cameron said. "It worked well while it lasted."

He wrapped the last of her holes up and then looked at her.

"I'm sorry for taking this out on you, Cam... But I'm just still pissed off that you took me away from my mom. And quit locking me down here."

Cameron walked away and closed the sliding door that led to the bedroom.

"There's no fucking way I'm falling in love with that..." John sighed and wiped his eyes again. "What the hell am I doing here..." He shook his head and turned on the computer again. The screen turned on displaying Windows 3.0. John ripped the keyboard away from the computer and threw it across the room. The torn out keyboard clattered against the counter and slapped against the kitchen tile.

He walked over the keyboard and climbed topside to the seats that circled around the wheel of the sailboat. That's where he sat down and rested his head against the back seat cushion. He could just barely make out the shore line of Los Angeles. It meant they were less than nine miles away from the city he loved. Part of him wanted to jump on the RHIB and make a run for LA, but the other part of him knew that, as mad as he was at Cam, he shouldn't leave her. Not with a killer loose somewhere in that city that had a bullet with his name on it.

"Damn it, I hate the nineties..."


	4. Chapter 4

Terminator

The John Connor Chronicles

By "Bryan7"

Chapter Four

Shay was as honest as she could be about the events that took place last week at the beach. When the FBI came in to help, that's when she became worried. She was used to interrogating suspects, but now, she found herself in the interview room at the police station and on the wrong side of the table. Her Lieutenant was on the other side of the glass; she knew it even though she couldn't see him. The mayor was up the departments ass about the finding out what could have prevented the problem and any kind of excuse to make him look better would do. She was suer that the FBI had some sort of a deal going on with the mayor to do just that. The young detective looked up to see a man in a sharp suit walk in. He was in his mid thirties, with slicked back black hair, dark eyes, and probably very fit under the expensive clothes.

"Miss Vera," the agent said, "Sit down, please."

Vera reluctantly did so. She stayed quiet. She just wanted to see where it was going.

"I'm Agent Billy Peterson with the FBI." He reached into his pocket and pulled a tape recorder out, laying it on the table, he hit record. "I'm with Police Officer Shay Vira of the LAPD –,"

"Detective, Vera," she corrected.

"Eh, they didn't tell you, did they..." Billy sat down across from her with a smug smile on his face. She knew what that meant but he was going to tell her anyway. "You've been demoted to patrol after the incident. You didn't follow the proper protocol expected of a detective, and you put your life in danger as well as the lives of many others."

"Many other detectives set up public meetings with possible informants, this was just the same."

"You're an exception to that. You're a..."

"A woman."

Billy sighed as she stood up from the table.

"Sit down... Walk me through what happened."

"Go fuck yourself." Shay said. As she opened the interrogation room door, that's when her Lieutenant blocked her path.

"Just answer the agents questions and I'll allow you to get on a path to detective again. If not, I'll take your badge."

"I didn't do anything another detective wouldn't have done but you're throwing me under the bus for this, sir!" Shay exclaimed.

"We do not allow our detectives to meet with potential suspects. You know that."

"Yeah? Detective Jameson and Ferguson, with the drug dealer from East River last year, Detective Hunter with the murder suspect from MS-13 in the warehouse district. All these meetings were against official regulations and those meetings were in private places where the officer had high probabilities of getting killed. And then there's me, who met with a little girl, in public, on the pier, and we were the ones who became the targets, from gang members that were after the girl that was trying to speak with me. She was the target, not I. There was no way anyone could have known they would have went after her like that. And you're busting me down to patrol!"

"Either way, it's against the rules to do this without backup. Weather Hunter, Jameson, or Ferguson did it and didn't get jammed up because of these things before is of no consequence; you did it, and you got caught in a bad situation because of that. Now, sit down and answer the agent's questions."

Shay squinted her eyes at the Lieutenant.

"Well I guess someone has to hang, even if it's not our fault, and it's certainly not going to be you who falls on your sword to protect those under your command. It's good to know that the department will be aware just how much they can count on you when the shit hits the fan."

"Alright, that's enough!" The lieutenant said.

"You're right, I will do this interview... I'm going to tell the agent _everything_ and I'm not going to leave a single thing out. We're going to talk about this case, and how this case differs from department policy – the way you run the place, how you run your snitches..."

"You're out of line..."

"I thought you wanted me to stay!"

"Get out of here and give me your badge. You're on leave."

"Sure..." Shay handed the Lieutenant her badge. "The gun is mine."

"Do you have a carry box for it?" The lieutenant asked.

"Fuck you." Shay walked out of the doorway.

"I still want that interview," the FBI agent said.

"Fuck you..." The Lieutenant said and walked out the door too.

Shay always thought about completing college. She laughed at the thought of getting a degree and joining the FBI, considering how she acted in the interrogation room. Just when she thought it was all over, Agent Billy Peterson grabbed her and put cuffs on her.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Shay said.

"Carrying a concealed weapon. You're not a police officer anymore right?"

"I didn't sign any paperwork yet," Shay said. "Until my resignation is in, this is false arrest."

Shay figured that the FBI was used to dealing with people that didn't know the law. Shay being a LAPD detective, was a different story, however.

"You're coming with us." The agent said.

"It's not only false arrest," Jenny Patrick said as she ascended the steps to the police station. "It's entrapment." Jenny giggled and smiled at the federal agent. "From what it sounds like, they led you outside after taking away your official credentials, and waited for you to commit a crime and allowing it to happen in order to detain you. Minimum five years in prison and the civil suits will be juicy! The consequences of an official barred representative of the judicial system witnessed the event, we can take this matter up right now."

Shay didn't know what to think at first but she assumed that Jenny wanted something in return for saving her ass; and saving her was probably not out of the kindness of her heart. Shay didn't want to tip her hand and let this woman know that she was onto her. On the flip side, she was a skinny young brunette girl that she could probably break in half if she wanted. Looks could be deceiving though. Cameron seemed like a little girl too – in fact, Cameron seemed not a day older than seventeen, and she was able to take her gun and prevent herself from being arrested.

Fool me once... As they say.

But here she was, stuck between getting taken in by the authorities and into relative safety, or going with another girl that a smaller girl, much younger girl, that was able to outdo her in a tactical situation, warned her about. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"This is getting ridiculous." Shay said. "I'm not going to lose my career over a temper tantrum by the department. I'm not going to turn against you even though you're being a bunch of dicks. Give me my badge back and let's talk. Keep me on detective status or I'll hire my savior over here to represent me in a lawsuit so wonderful that it gets me a house in Fucking Malibu."

The Lieutenant cautiously nodded to the terms.

"Thank you," Shay said to Jenny.

The rant may have saved her life for all she knew; there was something off about that woman. That, or maybe she was just a little autistic; she couldn't tell. Autistic people could end up getting jobs like that because they had a knack for understanding a specific subject so innately that they know nothing else. Jenny did seem to have a superb handle on the law – a detectives worst nightmare. After a lengthy debate over timing with the excuse of getting everything down for the Federal Report, and her making sure everything was in writing before she said a single damn word, the settled on a small contract which basically stated that the Lieutenant nor anyone else in the department would implicate her as being responsible for the shootout other than the gang itself. Also, that she wouldn't disclose some of the departments more "grey" areas to the press.

She sat down at the table, back in the interrogation room and explained the events as best she could; meeting with the possible suspect, having her gun taken away, being overpowered, and fighting against a gang without prior provocation. She even explained how a well known gangster that was notorious for being careful and not all that bold, suddenly grew a set of brass balls big enough to get him killed in broad daylight during an attempted assassination. She explained how he just kept coming even after blowing a hole so big in his chest that his heart was torn to pieces, yet he still advanced. Even Agent Billy Peterson attributed that to adrenaline and drug use despite not having an actual autopsy report on the bodies.

"We knew Gilbert Castillo," Shay explained. "He's just not the type to do a knock down, drag out attack on a police officer, even if his freedom was at stake, he just isn't the type of guy to provoke a gunfight."

"Well, we were all wrong," Agent Peterson said. "Our profile on the guy said the same thing."

"Nice of you to admit that now that you can't pin your mistakes on me."

The agent stayed quiet.

"We're going to have to fix this problem, and fast..."

"No shit," the Lieutenant said. "I have the chief screaming down my throat so loud, my ass is taking calls."

"Not helping," Shay squinted in disgust.

"Why was his brains all over the place. He didn't take any headshots," Peterson asked.

"Just – the way he fell. I don't know what else to tell you." She lied. She wasn't going to tell a federal agent, in front of her own Lieutenant, that her prime suspect was playing with Gilbert's brains. Contract or not, it just wasn't worth mentioning.

"Alright then... You however, are off the case. We're going to take it from here."

"Yeah, whatever... What if the suspect tries to contact me again?"

"Arrest her next time and stop losing your gun." Peterson said.

Shay rolled her eyes and walked away. At least their sense of humor was coming back but she felt that it was at her expense. She always thought they were talking about her behind her back; there weren't many female detectives even though the numbers were gradually changing. Now though, the department was biased against her and if she didn't have a gang after her before, she certainly did after the media attention. They were going to want to settle the score and she doubted having a badge was going to protect her anymore than a block of paper against a bullet. She wanted to know what it was that the girl pulled out of the mans brain; it looked unearthly. She could only have guessed that it had something to do with how the man was able to survive an function when riddled with so many bullets that his heart must have been like hamburger in his chest.

She had to find that girl; find her, and get answers.

0

John turned the shower on in the small area that doubled as both a bathroom, shower, and counter to sit in whether the shower was going or not. The sun poured in through the open porthole that was at deck level on the outside. The salty breeze that flowed through the open hatch was refreshing; John couldn't remember the last time he breathed in non polluted air. He turned on the shower nozzle and was shocked to feel cold water wash over him instead of what was normally expected when selecting the hot water selector. Despite the water being cool, John got used to the temperature and washed his eye-length hair. He smiled at the thought that there was a younger version of himself, about ten years old, in the heart of LA, and here he was, here he will be, out on the ocean a mile away from all of civilization. Even from that short distance, he felt like he was finally alone for a moment.

He could hear Cameron just outside the door. He didn't understand her yet, but she seemed a bit more responsive than the Cameron that first came through to meet him. It was a handoff and while one Cameron, the original, seemed as if she had a mild case of autism, this Cameron seemed more attuned to every day life. She seemed more willing to take risks based on her perception of his emotions, which was why, he turned around and saw her standing in the doorway after he opened his eyes and the soap cleared. John could see straight through her skin to her endoskeletal structure still due to the small bullet holes that hadn't completely healed up. Clothes would have done all the help in the world to fix that problem, but —

Yeah, she was naked. John didn't know what to do. The other Cameron didn't seem like the type to do this to him but here she was, seducing him.

"Is this another one of your infiltration programs?"

"I already know you like me, John."

"Yeah, but – I can see all your damage right now. It's going to be hard to sell the illusion that you're human if you try and come at me right now." John tried to use that as an excuse.

"I know you like me, not what I seem to be."

John felt at a disadvantage. He couldn't lie to her. Even if she didn't already know how to spot a lie with her advanced sensors, this machine knew the future, knew what would happen, knew how he felt, and knew himself. John couldn't be mad at his future self for telling Cameron all the things that he probably already told her in order for her to know how he felt about her. This probably happened to her many times over.

She pressed her body up against his, and pressed her lips to his. He wondered what her tongue was made of as it entered his mouth. He couldn't help but twist his with hers as he felt her hips press his body hard against the inner hull of the sailboat as hot water flowed over their bodies. He couldn't pretend he didn't like her, and he was still a little mad at her, but not for this...

"Cameron..." John gasped as she reached down and pushed her hips forward. John looked down with her as she pressed her hips all the way in and smiled as John shivered from what she just did. She moved her hips back and fourth slowly while he got used to it and he began to move with her while looking into her eyes.

"Yes, John?"

"What if... I fall in love with you, and when we finally get to see mom in... All these years, she shoots you for taking me away from her?"

"She doesn't."

"You've seen that too?"

Cameron nodded. "Yes."

"Why are you doing this? Why now?"

Cameron moved faster so that he couldn't concentrate on talking.

"Because if I don't, you'll meet another girl. She will grow suspicions about us living together, with no parents, and you'll be hurt. And in a month, you would have admitted that you had fallen in love with me anyway."

"Cameron..." John gasped.

Cameron shook as they both stopped suddenly while John caught his breath as his whole body twitched for a moment. Cameron closed her eyes tightly and held onto him as she reacted to the release. They opened their eyes together and she smiled at him.

"How many times have we done this?"

"For you, for us – once."

"How many times have you done this with me?" John asked.

"Four Hundred, Twenty-Four times..." Cameron said.

"And you haven't gotten pregnant yet?"

"You've told that joke seven times," Cameron said.

"I'm pretty boring to you then, aren't I?"

"Boring... No." Cameron said before kissing him again. "Predictable, yes."

"Isn't predictable boring?"

"I don't get bored. I just love you," Cameron explained. She pulled away from him and took him out of the shower. John pulled a towel off of the door and they dried off together before laying down in the bed.

"It must not have been like this the first time through," John said.

"No, we had sex a year into the first decade. Our inability to properly express our feelings to one-another, and my emotional immaturity caused many problems. Additionally, I killed a lot of people that did not need to die and you said that it – turned you off."

"Killing innocent people turns me off..." John said.

"I know.. That's why I stopped doing that."

John's lips climbed into the dimples of his cheeks as he showed his teeth in a broad grin as he chuckled. Cameron giggled as well as they laid on their sides and just looked at one-another. John reached forward with his free hand and took Cameron's in his. As they held their hands, he kept the smile.

"Time travel makes relationships easier," John said.

"How long am I going to be mad at you for taking mom away from me?"

"It never goes away," Cameron said. "You eventually accept that I was doing what I thought was right, but you miss her. And when things go wrong, you're going to blame me, even if just secretly."

"I'm sorry," John said.

Cameron looked down at him and up again. She winked at him and smiled while shaking her head slowly.

"No you're not... You don't fully forgive me until you see mom again. But we grow a love for each other just like we do now."

"So every once in a while I'm just going to be like, 'Fuck you, Cameron.'"?

To which I will reply..." She took her hand out of his and flicked him off with it.

John almost felt offended but Cameron's smile was so broad and obvious that it became clear that in the hundred years reliving the nineties, she learned how to genuinely tell a joke and smile.

"How did you learn how to joke like that?"

"Not from re-watching 'Mad About You' for a hundred years."

"What?"

Cameron rolled her eyes and laughed as she laid back down in the bed.

"Sitcoms... Fraisier, Cheers, Friends.."

"Oh fuck me, Cameron... Please tell me you didn't watch reruns for a century."

"They aren't reruns." Cameron said. "Where in the World is Cameron is on soon."

"It was Carmen... Cameron." John narrowed his eyes at her as she crawled on top of him and tickled his sides where she knew he was ticklish. "Psych!" She yelled in true nineties slang. "I'm going to terminate you with my fingers now!" She yelled.

"What the hell, Cam!" Was just about all John could say before he squirmed and begged for mercy. "What does psych – ha! What does that mean?!"

"Metaphorical reference toward playful subterfuge..." Cameron sat up and explained while keeping him trapped underneath her. "And my tracking program suggests she's somewhere in San Diego."

"Carmen San Diego?"

"I don't want to watch kids movies..." John said.

"Alright..." Cameron said. "There's a showing of 'The Hunt for Red October' in the theaters..."

"I think I've heard of that one." John said. He raised an eyebrow at Cameron. "Isn't that an old nineties movie?"

"Cameron rolled her eyes and got off of him as she kept her grin. She pulled some fresh clothes out of the closet and tossed them on his naked body.

"Come on!"

0

Agent Billy Peterson stopped Jenny Patrick on her way out of the police station after he caught her snooping around the computers. She turned when he walked out the front door with her.

"Anything I can help you with, Agent Peterson?"

Billy laughed in a low deliberate manner.

"Yeah. I know a little about the law, too. What I saw you doing with the computers in there could cause some problems with your bar license. You were looking up old addresses," he reached forward and yanked the accordion paper out of her hand. He tore off the perforated edges of the paper and let it fly off in the wind.

"... Some incident six years ago, in Los Angeles involving a massacre in an entire police station, some woman named Sarah Connor. Well, alrighty then. What does this have to do with the beach shooting?"

"It's not your concern," Jenny said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm making it my concern. Or should I tell the police officers in there about you, a bar registered Lawyer, illegally gaining access to their crimes database?"

"Please, don't..."

"Make it worth my while... Give me something!"

Jenny looked around. Some people were starting to turn their heads. Her eyes narrowed on him and her jaw tightened. The agent stepped back at the sudden change in her body posture as she bladed herself toward him. She then smiled.

"I can give you something tonight, as long as you don't tell anyone what I did..." She leaned forward and touched his finger where his wedding band was attached. "Looks like it'll have to be my place."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Billy raised his lips and squinted his eyes.

"Come on..." Jenny sighed. "I'll even give you a little information. It's a one time offer. Full discretion... I'm on the pill, let's not beat around the bush – speaking of which, I'm shaved and there's going to be no strings attached. She'll never know. It's you and me. You'll regret this for the rest of your life if you get noble, and you know it."

She watched as Billy looked her body over. There was a reason she chose this lawyer – she may have been a little out of shape before she killed her, but she took care of that problem after mimicking her body and making her skinny, fit, and attractive. Other than the finishing touches on her that she made herself, she was an attractive blonde. She waited to see what his answer was going to be. She smiled when she saw him nod.


	5. Chapter 5

Terminator

The John Connor Chronicles

By "Bryan7"

Chapter Five

Jenny found that Billy was different in bed than the gangster before him who wanted her on top. He had kinks and interesting fantasies that she wasn't quite prepared for. He grew suspicious of her after he whipped her and she wouldn't bleed. He talked about 'safe words' and other types of odd Human sexual behavior that set off red flags in her very own processor that marked him for termination.

For a terminator to pull someone to the top of their kill-tasks without prior approval from Skynet was a very special and unique thing; this man earned it. She wondered how he even had a wife with the way he treated other Human beings. He had her tied to the bed. All she needed him to do was stick his cock in her but apparently that was too much to ask. As an infiltrator, she was becoming annoyed. She was naked, she was ready, and this man was playing with leather, a whip, and costumes.

Also, apparently, she had been a – 'bad, bad girl and therefore required various flavors of hot sauce applied to her body? This was of course, according to the agent that was doing everything in the world other than having sex with her. She found herself mimicking the human behavior that her AI Skynet Programmers placed into her and the response wasn't what he wanted because she was raising her eyebrows at the man in disbelief.

Finally, he started kissing her belly button, moving down to her vagina and licking. Her internal processors released the stored water that she placed inside her liquid metal alloy during her process of preparing for sex; it allowed for her skin to feel like flesh and to feel as if she were sexually aroused. He moved his lips away before she could shove the network cord down his throat to perform a much-needed rewire of his already twisted brain.

"Having fun?"

"No." Jenny replied. "Stop playing with your toys and get inside me!" She pulled at her restraints and growled at him. This only excited him more.

"Oh damn, you really do want me! Does bad girl require some more ..." He found a pack of hot sauce and playfully ripped across the package. If she were not an advanced infiltrator model T-1001 with nanites that transform Human Beings into I-950 Units, she would have already ran a spike through his face by now. The T-1001 did have emotions programmed into them and she regretted every cybernetic organism that thought this was a good idea because she was in conflict with her mission programming.

"Stop with the hot sauce, and food – please! I just want to make love to you..." She said.

"Honestly, Jenny... I don't do intercourse."

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I wanted to at least play with you!" Billy said as he walked over and licked her nipples. He kissed his way up her neck and then her lips. "Besides... I have you right where I want you and now it's my turn to try a little blackmail."

Jenny was done with him.

Billy suddenly gasped as her arms turned to shiny metal; the blades cut through the straps he tied her to the bed with and she effortlessly pushed him onto the bed. He screamed in horror as she forcibly pushed his cock into her and sat down hard before he got soft from going to arousal to fear. The screams of terror suddenly turned to screams of pain as she pushed the injection cord through the inside of his body and up to his brain. Blood dripped out of his nose and ears as Jenny made it as quick as possible. His body jerked and wreathed underneath her as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Unlike the gang member, she was going to take her time with this man.

A full infiltration model.

This wasn't required but that's what he got for pissing her off.

Once the neural net was in place, she could read his brain. This was the first for her and it took a few moments as she sat on him with her legs spread. To anyone who looked through a window, it was just sex, unless they looked more closely to see that the man she was connected to at the hip was in indescribable pain and not pleasure. She surfed through the mans memories, his life, and his childhood even, in order to understand him. She wanted to understand not only what he knew from within the bureau, about how to access their computers, and how to work under their protocols without gaining suspicion, but she was also gathering information to better understand his fucked up sex life, too.

She would soon need sustenance now that she delivered so much liquid metal into his brain during the creation of his fully functional neural net. She leaned forward and started humping him for her own pleasure. She'd take things from the house later to be repurposed into her liquid metal alloy but she wanted to give him the full package. She held her finger out while grinding her body into his and the finger lengthened into a razor sharp metallic blade that plunged into his eye socket. She felt the jerk that was associated with severing his optic nerve as she scooped the blade around the eye and pulled the entire eyeball out. The eyes dropped to the floor. The man screamed in agony as she fucked him. She gasped and allowed more liquid metal to flow through her, down his urethra, through his body, up through his brain and into the cavities where his eyes used to be. Once the mercury-like metal filled his eyes, they formed perfect replica's of his old eyes that now lie on the floor at the edge of the bed in a pool of blood.

The screaming stopped when the programming of his brain had finished. She retracted the nanite and network cable from his body and then pulled her hips away from him.

Billy was no longer Billy anymore...

He sat up, walked to the bathroom in a mechanical manner, forming a left-face move straight out of a military drill, and leaned into the bathroom sink to wipe the blood away from his face. He then turned to her.

"Your instructions?"

Jenny smiled at him and gave him a kiss.

"I think your wife needs reprogramming."

"That will be difficult. We have not been intimate in over a year."

"Get intimate..."

0

Cameron and John left the movie theater together. Cameron talked about his favorite part of the movie while Cameron seemed to be interested in just listening to him. John found himself holding her hand. She looked beautiful even with a few band-aids covering her face where she was hurt. He secretly couldn't wait to make love to her when she actually looked fully human. His hormones were racing with the idea of getting back to the boat but on the other hand, he was having an amazing time getting to know Cameron as someone other than just a cybernetic organism. She had spent a lot of time learning how to be Human; so much so, that she already seemed human.

"What's the plan for the rest of the day?" John finally asked.

"I need to pick up our lottery tickets and enter our winnings, followed by preparing to obtain and build my new power core." She said.

"What do we need to do to prepare?" John asked.

"A distraction and then I will do the rest." Cameron said.

"When are we doing this?"

"Sunday," Cameron said. "The recent events caused me to use more energy than originally planned."

"I don't want to just wait around. What can I do?"

"There is nothing you can do that I can't do better, and more safely."

"Ah so I'm just here to be protected."

"Yes," Cameron said simply. "And I also need you to understand how to install a new power core once I have one fabricated. We will need a jet ski."

"Okay, as long as there's Jet Ski's."

"I understand sarcasm now, John."

"What do we need Jet Ski's for?"

"You're the distraction. I will need you to divert security while I break in."

"Oh okay. Cam... I've never driven a Jet Ski before."

"It will be time to practice." Cameron said as they walked across the street and into a gas station. She handed the cashier inside the gas station her ID which told her she was eighteen. "I'm the winner of the last ticket." Cameron said.

John should have been impressed but he was still worried. Cameron may have made off with 450,000 dollars, but he was thinking about gangs, breaking into a power plant, terminators, and that police detective. They walked back across the street together, got to their car, and Cameron drove them to the Bay Marina Outfitters store where they were selling Jet Ski's, along with various other boats. John thought they were going to buy a Jet Ski but Cameron declined to pay for anything while they were in there despite having all the money in the world. He understood that they would probably be stealing the jet ski so that when he abandoned it, they couldn't trace it to them. John watched as Cameron observed where they kept the keys to the boats. She then walked out with John.

"We're going to take a truck and load a Jet Ski onto it tonight." She said. "All you have to do is drive. I'll do the rest." As they approached the docks, they noticed someone waiting for them. John knew it couldn't have been anything too dangerous because Cameron didn't narrow her gaze at the woman as they approached. "Stay here..."

John didn't even reply. He just sat quietly and watched as Cameron stepped out of the car and walked to the other woman who was standing by the docks where their RHIB transport boat that they used to get to the sailboat was docked. They seemed to know each other. It wasn't until he noticed the badge on the tall, skinny brunette that his heart started racing. John finally got out of the car after working up the nerve to do it regardless of what Cameron wanted. He put his hands in his pockets timidly as he walked over toward them.

"This must be the other kid from the tape?"

"Yes," Cameron said.

"I met a lawyer today There was something off about her," Shay said. "She was asking a lot of questions about the case specifically, and there was also an FBI agent involved. The FBI took me off the case. You were the only one to save my life, so... What the heck is going on?"

"She could be in danger too." John said.

"From a Lawyer and an FBI agent?" Shay said through an amused grin. "I think I can handle that. And either you tell me what's going on, or I forward my investigation to the feds so that they can find you as easily as I did."

"How did you find us?" Cameron asked.

"Teenagers love movie theaters. I alerted the managers of all local cinemas as well as the pier arcades. I knew I'd get a hit on you two through those venue's. I let my card and contact information for when you were spotted."

"Son of a bitch," John muttered...

"Your turn. What was with the brain surgery?" She asked, referring to Gilbert Castillo, who kept coming at them despite being already dead. "What was that you pulled out of his brain?"

"It was a processing unit that absorbed itself into his prefrontal cortex. A computer within the brain that operates the body autonomously if needed, but also taking control of thought process, decision making, and pain regulation."

"How did that thing get in him?" Shay leaned against a peg that held the dock up and was obviously having a hard time with what Cameron was telling her. She had to rest her back instead of stand while learning about what Cameron had to say.

"The I-950 unit's are usually bred, born, and conditioned from early childhood to become infiltrator units. However, there have been rumors of Terminator units being able to convert Human beings into I-950's through surgical implantation, or nanite injection."

The detective scratched her head and looked out at sea. John sighed and patted Shay on the shoulder.

"These unites are cyborgs sent from the future to kill us."

"Look," Shay said after standing back up. "If you don't want to tell me the truth, you can at least just tell me instead of making up bullshit stories. You still have the number for my handheld cellular telephone." She moved her hips to the side to reveal she had a large, white phone with a four inch antenna dangling from a hook on her belt next to a spare magazine. "... so call me when you're ready to tell me the real truth." She walked half way down the deck and turned around. "Oh, and also! You never saw me... I'm trusting you enough to at least keep this to yourself if the police, or the FBI catch you. You're good at lying so I suspect you can like about that, too." She stomped down the dock and back to the parking lot.

"She doesn't believe us," Cameron said.

"No shit..." John said while stepping into RHIB boat from the dock and untying the moorings.

0

Noelia Romero opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was being pulled out of a car by a young teenaged girl that she was trying to kill. The last thing she saw was the curb of the street after flying through the air, and then... Nothing. She tried to get up but a metallic clicking sound caught her attention when her arm wouldn't move beyond a certain point. She looked down to see a set of handcuffs attached to her arms. She looked over to see a young man in a suit standing over her like a statue.

"Good evening, Noeila. I'm Agent Billy Peterson. I'm with the FBI."

Noelia looked him up and down and then squinted her eyes at him.

"What, are you on your period or something?" The girl said. She watched as the agent looked down and noticed that a small blood spot had accumulated between his legs. He looked at her and shook his head.

"No, I am not on a period. I would like to ask you a few questions." He pulled a gun out of a briefcase that was laying on his seat and laid it on the young girls flat chest. "Where did you get these from? And do you have any idea of the whereabouts of your target?"

"I'm no snitch!"

Billy smiled at her, "I know. I'm looking for help, not to arrest you."

"Fuck you!"

"I want you to finish what you started." Billy reached over and uncuffed Noelia. She gasped in surprise as he pulled her up, placed the gun to the side and pulled the hospital gown off the girl. She was slender, flat, already full of tattoos, and even a scar from what looked like a knife attack. Billy handed her the gun.

"Let's go."

"I'm naked..."

"Right..." Billy said. "Stay here."

Billy stepped into the hallway of the intensive care unit.

"Excuse me, Nurse... Could you come with me please?" The nurse saw him holding his FBI ID out and went with him.

"What's wrong?"

The nurse went behind the curtain with Billy and Noelia. That's when Billy turned and grabbed the nurse and pressed down on her neck. The young woman tried to scream but she couldn't. Noelia gasped as she heard a sickening crack. The nurses eyes rolled up into the back of her head as her body started to shake and twitch.

"This woman has the same shoe size as you. I made sure of that upon acquiring target." Billy said in a mechanical tone. Noelia held her hands over her mouth as he watched the federal agent pull the blue scrubs off of the nurse while she twitched and shook lifelessly in the chair. Billy placed the clothes on the bed.

"Please get dressed."

It wasn't long before they were in a car together, driving away from the hospital. Noelia watched as the neighborhood she grew up on faded away in the rear view from the passenger seat. She wanted to know where the agent was taking her but she stayed quiet. She watched as the highway passed by, several exits, and eventually, they were in a nice neighborhood with picket fences, and two story houses. She stepped out of the car with him and walked into the house. The lights were already off, and everyone was asleep.

"Wait here." Billy whispered as he walked upstairs.

Noelia twitched at the sounds of the wife's scream not moments later. Part of her wanted to run, the other part of her knew she should stay. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from this guy. The screams subsided after a few minutes. She was holding her breath and wanted to run but her legs were froze. Tears streamed down her face the light from the upstairs door illuminated the staircase. Billy and his wife stepped down the stairs in the nude. Both of them seemed to mechanically meet each landing of the stairs in unison as they stopped, turned their head at the same time, pointed at her and implied simultaneous...

"It's your turn."

Noelia breathed in deeply, fell backwards onto the sofa, and screamed.

An hour later, the front door to the house opened and Noelia stepped out. A silent, strange family emerged from the doorway behind her, the Father, Billy, who seemed blank in the face, the mother, oddly still, and even the son and daughter who, at three in the morning, seemed like dead children on their feet. In front of the pristine house stood a family that looked broken and wrong as the young girl in scrubs walked away in a zombie-like state. She had walked a mile down the road before it seemed as if her brain started working again. She knelt down and held her head as the headache kicked in. Blue and red lights activated behind her.

Noelia had no idea how she got back on the street but she did remember a nurse being killed in front of her. That death was undoubtedly accredited to her now that she escaped the hospital. She knew what the officer was thinking even though all she cared about at the moment was obtaining an aspirin.

"Hands where I can see them!" The officer demanded.

She placed her hands in the air. There were two officers, one male, one female. And that's all she remembered before switching off and her programming took over.

The young girl kept her hands in the air. The two officers approached carefully. Just as the female officer was about to cuff the young girl in nurses scrubs, the girl lunged forward and punched the male officer in the throat, swung around, grabbed the female officers Beretta 92F pistol, twisted it out of her hand and jumped into the air. Noelia rolled over the female officer's back, spun, grabbed her neck with her elbow under her throat, and leaned down. There was a snapping sound and she went lifeless. As the male officer got to his knees. He keyed his microphone but fell over as the back of his head exploded. He fell face first on the road.

Noelia came to again. She looked down at herself and was surprised to see she was in an LAPD uniform, behind the wheel of a car – a police car... She gasped and looked at herself in the mirror, trying not to hyperventilate. She stopped at a local gas station, stepped in, and went straight for the aspirin. She reached into her pocket and found the wallet of another woman.

"On the house, officer..." The man behind the counter said. "Just get here when we need you."

Noelia gazed at the wallet. The woman had pictures of her kids in it. She didn't know what happened to her but she guessed it wasn't good – just like that nurse. She took a deep breath and pocketed the wallet. She nodded to the man behind the counter and walked to the soda machine and poured a glass of water. She took four aspirin from the bottle and swallowed it in one gulp. The man behind the counter looked at her oddly now as she did that in front of him.

"Those things are bad for your health if you take too much."

"Needed it..." She didn't lie to him. With every beat of her heart, it felt like her brain was on fire. All she wanted was for the pain to stop.

She stepped back into her cruiser and gasped. She ran her hands below her belly and just between her legs where more pain hit her. It was almost as if she were on her period but she was on birth control. She felt as if something ripped through her body and suspected that the feeling was true. She shook a little as she reached behind her back and rubbed between her shoulder blades. She gasped and cried as the rest of the pain seemed to announce itself. She wheezed and leaned forward, pulling more aspirin out of the bottle and ate it straight.

Inside the gas station, the cashier watched as the officer contorted her face in pain, ate more aspirin, and suddenly started shaking as she sat behind the wheel as beads of sweat rushed down her face. He dialed 911 on his phone.

When she came out of her convulsion, she was drenched in sweat and feeling sick. Another police car was beside hers and another officer was next to her.

"Officer Tyler... Are you okay?"

She looked up to see another man leaning into the window. She looked down at her name badge, it said 'Tyler' on it. She looked up at him.

"Yeah..." She gasped, suddenly feeling a little better from the aspirin but still feeling sick. "I – I uh just have a touch of a cold. I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm good. Thank you..."

The officer walked away and turned the lightbar off on his car.

Out of curiosity, she tapped through her computer in the center console. It was a green and black screen, but it still produced a picture when she entered her first name into the system, followed by the last name "Tyler."

Her picture was on the screen with her history on the police force. She even had a home address. She pulled the wallet out of her pocket and found that it was a different address than what was on the drivers license of the poor officer she must have killed. Someone had manipulated the records to give her a new life. But how did that person know what she was doing?

"What the fuck..."

The computer screen went blank and text started typing across the screen.

'We are connected. You are on night shift. Find your schedule, infiltrate...'


	6. Chapter 6

Terminator

The John Connor Chronicles

By "Bryan7"

Chapter Six

"I've stolen a motorcycle before but never a Jet Ski," John Connor said as he stepped into the stolen pickup truck and backed it into the glass front of the marina outfitters store. Glass rained across the to of the truck as Cameron turned to face him in the passenger seat.

"It's the same thing."

"Jet Ski's don't have tires... How are you going to connect the trailer, load the jet ski and me get out of here before the cops come?"

"Stay here..."

John watched as Cameron stepped out of the car, walked to the box with the keys, grabbed a key, jumped over the counter, and then picked a Jet Ski up with her hands as if it were made of nothing. John opened his mouth and tilted his head back as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes... that's right..." He whispered to himself. He felt the vehicle lower to the ground suddenly as Cameron placed the entire weight of the Jet Ski in the back of the truck. John gunned the gas as soon as Cameron got back into the truck. Cameron out the back window to see that a police car was already on their tail.

"Great plan!" John said. "Didn't work out very well. I can't go to jail and remain a teenager for a decade. Do you know what they do to people in jail?!"

"You're not going to jail." Cameron said. "You're helping me with my new power core." She explained. John rolled his eyes. The glass shattered behind his head and cut his ear. John gasped in pain as he reached behind his head and then looked back at his hand to see blood.

"What the..." His eyes focused on a hole in the front windshield. "Cops are shooting at us over a stolen Jet Ski?"

Cameron looked back and shook her head.

"That's not a cop."

The sound of metal being punctured and more glass shattering was John's queue to make a sharp turn. Cameron punched her hand through the back window and grabbed hold of the Jet Ski's handlebar to keep it from over turning in the truck as John put the vehicle on two wheels. Cameron shifted the weight of the Jet Ski to the other side of the truck to get all four wheels on the ground again.

"Shit, we're heading to the docks already and this cop is on us." John said. "Dead end!"

"Move your feet, John." Cameron stomped on the accelerator so hard that it got stuck in the floorboard of the truck. "Get to the back."

John climbed out the drivers side window while Cameron tied the steering wheel off. The police car came around the corner while Cameron climbed out the passenger side window. Bullets whizzed over their heads as Cameron positioned the Jet ski with the nose raised over the cabin of the pickup truck. Cameron fired a carefully placed round into the police car. The car suddenly swerved to one side and tumbled end over end. Cameron climbed onto the Jet Ski and pulled John in front of her. She wrapped her legs over his and one arm over John's chest while holding onto the center bar of the water craft. John yelled as the truck crashed through the barrier on the pier, sending them airborne as a fireball erupted from the trucks sudden impact with a pylon that held the boardwalk up at the end of the structure. The Jet Ski hit the water and Cameron then turned the engine on and repositioned herself to be able to drive the craft. John held onto the handle bars while she steered toward their sailboat.

0

Noelia crawled out of the overturned police cruiser as other cops began to arrive. Her car was torn apart, and she had a hole in the center of her uniform. Noelia quickly pulled her wallet out of her pocket and threw it down the flood drain. She knew she was going to the hospital and she couldn't have another persons ID with her. She coughed as she laid against the curb. Another officer pulled up to her and talked into his shoulder microphone, requesting an ambulance.

"Stay still..." He said as he worked on pulling the bullet proof vest off of her. She knew her gang tattoos were about to give her away as soon as the vest came away. The officer looked shocked and she looked around the ground for her gun.

"You don't wear a bra?" Was all he had to say.

Noelia looked down at her exposed chest. Her tattoos were gone. She leaned painfully to one side and looked at her arm, pulling her sleeve up. All her tattoos were gone. She couldn't understand it. She pulled one whole half of her shirt away and saw that even the scar from the old knife wound was gone. It was as if her body had healed itself completely.

"I left in a hurry today," Noelia said. She stood up and picked her vest back up to put it back on in order to cover herself.

"What happened?"

"They robbed a store, and then started shooting at me."

"You're one lucky SOB, officer... EMS is coming to get you checked out. You'll have to write an in-depth for that vehicle write-off."

She somehow knew exactly what that meant. It was as if information was leaking into her brain from some other source. Sometimes it still hurt. Noelia knelt down to find her bottle of aspirin. She pocketed the pills before her trip to the hospital. She didn't know what to think of what was happening. She checked her criminal record while in the back seat of a police van that transported her and there was no record of the old her. It was as if this man she met was willing to start her life over, but, at what expense? And what did he do to his own family? What did he do to her?

She took another aspirin as she sat in the back of the van and contemplated her life choices, or whether or not she had any personal life choices from that moment on. Something took control of her whenever she was in danger and it was as if she blacked out whenever it was required. She felt connected to the man, and obviously, the man could tell what she was doing... This special agent of the FBI was more than just an agent and she didn't understand what she had gotten into. They put her on the bed in the clinic, collected her clothing, and bagged her belongings. She didn't know what to do. She assumed that somewhere along the line, someone will find out who she really was and she would end up cuffed to the bed again.

Another officer stepped over to her, he had sergeant stripes on his shoulder and seemed to be in a hurry with everything he did. While she put on a blue hospital gown to cover up her nudity, she watched as the sergeant talked with the nurses. She watched as he took her gun and her gear. He then walked over to her.

"We're going to handle the repot for you but we need you back on the street as soon as possible. I don't think we've met before. I have another Officer Tyler on the street but we haven't heard from her in a while. We need you on the road to look for her and her partner. Some asshole lost all the computer records for the vehicle they were in and pretty much damn near everything so we don't even know what area they were patrolling. We're suspecting gang territory so if they're out there picking off cops, you need to be extra careful."

"Understood," she said.

"Do you need a new uniform?"

"Could use a couple if you have some in stock." Noelia said.

"What size are you?"

She whispered in his ear and he stepped back.

"How old are you again?"

"Twenty-one... Like the file says." It was a big lie but so far everyone was going along with it. She never even finished high school, but despite this fact, she felt as if her brain has been constantly absorbing knowledge all night long. She knew police procedure, she understood how to use the laptops in the cars, she knew how to properly clean a gun, write reports, defensive driving, offensive techniques, and various laws of the land.

"Hmm... You need to buff up if you're going to make it out here. Stay safe. I'm having someone send some uniforms over within the hour. Get em'..."

"What about the car?"

"Sending you one of those, too. The keys will be with the new threads. Stop crashing shit.."

She was back on the streets again. The opportunity to start a new life was tempting. As far as the gang new, she died during the drive-by and she was free and clear. Nobody cared enough to watch the bodies go to the grave; not unless the people were significant, and there was nobody significant in her crew so why not start over?

Instinctively, she drove more toward Long Beach, away from people that might know her. If she were going to keep up the guise that she was a police officer, she knew she was going to have to keep from being called into areas where she might run into a familiar face. She wondered why that FBI agent did all of this for her, and she also wondered what the man did to her. The night felt like a long time ago and she didn't even remember it. The kicker was, it was still the same night she was thinking about but so far, the one night has felt like a year.

0

The security officer that monitored the camera's wasn't alerted that there was anything wrong until the motion sensors on the camera system alerted him to stop watching the Eagles vs. Redskins. What he saw blew his mind; a young boy riding a jet-ski through the channel next to the power plant. The man hit the alert button above the monitor and spoke into the radio.

"All officers, converge on Delta 2. We have a single occupant in a water craft approaching the runoff drainage for Reactor D."

Outside, John looked up to see the entire power plant lighting up like Christmas. John pulled the Jet Ski around and sped out of the Channel and back out to sea.

Inside the power plant, Cameron slipped around behind the guards at the front gate and ran down a long length of hallway toward the reactor room. She sealed herself inside after slipping into a Hazmat Suit. All the security officers couldn't hear the extra alarms due to the boarder alarm that was louder than anything else in the plant. Cameron had pre-fabricated protective shells with a micro-reactor units ready to go. She pulled them out of her bag. All she needed was the plutonium rod which she set aside to reshape using a set of vice grips, a hammer, and a steal plate. Cameron worked quickly to smack several plutonium rods into the shape needed to insert into the power cell. The computer chips that she had pre-fabricated on her own to handle and regulate the power into the capacitor cell's, activated the moment she slid the plutonium into the small hand-held, lead shielded batteries. Cameron had just stepped away with five of them.

Cameron ran out of the sealed room and pulled the Hazmat suit off of her body. By the time she made it to the front gate, Security had already been reinforced and they spotted her. They yelled at her to stop but she kept running toward them. One of the men raised their gun at her but she stripped it from his hand and punched him so hard that he want flying into the lift gate, snapping off the lowered vehicle arm on his way to the ground. The other officers were too stunned at what they had just seen to open fire at the little girl in black, carrying a large black bag as she vanished into the concrete jungle of L.A.

John climbed aboard the sailboat that was anchored a mile away from Long Beach. He saw that the RHIB was already docked. The sun had gone down and John was relieved that he even found his way back without GPS under the waning moon. He was soaked from head to toe due to the waves and falling off the Jet Ski once already. Just as he got to the top of the ladder, Cameron, completely nude, jumped overboard and into the water.

"Cam?! What the hell are you doing?"!

She didn't hear him because she was under the water at the moment, using her hand to keep from sinking straight to the bottom of the sea. She climbed on and held her hand out. She had her old power core in her other.

"The keys, John."

John tossed the keys to her. She grabbed them and then drove off on the Jet Ski under full power. It was then that she jumped off the Jet Ski. John knew she couldn't swim and screamed in vain as the girl he had just begun to fall in love with, just fell, into the sea. He grabbed onto the taught cables that served as the ships railing as the jet ski vanished into the distant horizon. He fell to his knees and then on his side.

"What the ... Hell were you thinking?" John felt the tears stream down his nose as he lie on the bow of the ship, breathing in the calm air. Everything was silent but the wind and the sound of the water slapping against the lower hull. He didn't want to be alone for all those years. "What was the point..." John whispered. Cameron was going to get a new battery for her continued survival, so why did she decide to jump into the sea? "Cameron..."

 _Seventeen years_ , John thought to himself. _Cameron left me alone here for seventeen years. And I loved her._

John struggled to stand back up and was suddenly knocked down again by a bright, blinding light and near-unbearable heat. John yelled and rolled over to the other side just as the shockwave rocked the bow of the ship and sent him rolling aft. John reached out and grabbed one of the metal railing posts just before sliding over the side and into the water. His body slapped against the side of the ship and dangled for a moment before pulling himself back up. He struggled painfully to get to his feet as he saw a white and orange mushroom cloud fill the sky.

He had never witnessed an explosion like that before. It eerily reminded him of what his mother spoke of. They were so far away from Judgement Day though. Cameron mentioned her power supply being volatile if damaged. He walked below deck as tears dripped from his cheek. That's when he saw the bag as he used his fingers to clear his eyes. He opened the bag and saw the battery cell's that Terminators used to power themselves. He picked one up; warm to the touch, and very heavy despite being such a small device.

"Damn it, Cam..." He whispered. He pulled the wet clothes off of him just as he heard helicopters flying overhead. Before jumping into the shower, he hid the bag of terminator batteries in a secret compartment under the sink just in case the Coast Guard decided to search his ship for any reason. People would be wondering what that explosion was and for all he knew, they would be searching nearby ships. The last thing John needed was to wreak of Salt Water and whatever else came with him from his drive-by stunt at the power plant. He was already alone now, or, so he thought. He quit crying under the stream of the shower when he felt the boat slightly rock. He flattened his back against the wall of the shower as the door suddenly opened. He gazed her in wide-eyed disbelief as she stood there with him, both in the nude, both wet from head to toe.

"How did you... Get back?" John asked.

"I walked to the anchor," Cameron tilted her head as if not understanding why John didn't think of such a simple thing. "I damaged the power core upon replacement, and I had to dispose of it.

"That was your power core?! Is it dangerous?"

"No, nothing I put inside me is dangerous."

John stepped back toward the wall as she approached him and squeezed him against her flesh and the fiberglass hull. She hugged him and their lips met. John found it so natural to love her, or to admit that he loved her, after feeling as if he had lost her for good. He had so many questions but questions could wait.

"You were talking about your power core right?"

"I was trying to be funny." Cameron tilted her head while she pushed forward their connection. John gasped and opened his mouth wide. "Did it work?" Cameron wondered.

"I can't even think straight."

"That's because your blood is flowing to other areas of your body and your pulse is getting faster." Cameron said while moving faster. "And your brain is flooding with Dopamine and soon Oxytocin, Vasopressin..."

"What about you?" John asked as he holds her tightly.

"I'm programmed to feel a software equivalent of pleasure that makes me react in similar ways. It makes me a better infiltrator." She moaned as she slammed her hips against his, which caused his lower body to press hard against the wall of the shower.

"Oh wow, Cam.." He yelled out.

Cameron in turn smiled from ear to ear and kept her eyes locked with is.

"I love you, John..."

"She'll never believe this," John said.

"Please don't talk about her right now!"

"Good idea!"

It was the first time he had been thrown through the air by a terminator and been okay about it. She jumped on him but was careful not to pound him into the bed. John couldn't even convince himself at that moment that she wasn't human. She lusted for him, wanted him, and seemed to even need him at that moment. She reached down and guided him inside of her once more and despite never having been with anyone else, she was probably exactly what a real person felt like; even if she was different, he didn't care.

"Cam... Is it okay if I..."

"It won't damage me. Do it!" Cameron demanded.

John grabbed the sheets on either side of him as Cameron grinded down fully and reacted to him by shivering. Her slender young body stiffened on top of his as he jerked and gasped underneath her. She looked down at their connection and then back up into his eyes as they came together. Cam leaned over ontop of him, breathing at the same rapid pace. John reached down and placed his hand over the small cut that was already in the process of healing, he could feel the hum of her power core both in his hand, and slightly where he was inside of her as well. It was the only thing that felt artificial but you'd have to know she was to even notice. To John, there was nothing artificial about her at all. He loved her and it showed. He was only worried about her but it was not the most opportune time to ask whether it was her free will to get that close to him as a programmed tactic, or if it was natural and something she wanted.

 _What if future John programmed her for this?_

He wondered.

"Your heart rate is slowing and you're blood flow is returning to normal. Would you like to take another shower?"

"I need to rest."

Cameron rolled off to the side and kept one leg wrapped around him while she placed her elbow under his arm, holding her head up with her hand.

"I've been wanting to be intimate with you so much."

"Same," John said while reaching up and rubbing her shoulder. "What are we going to do now?"

"We have to plan, and fight, or run."

"I'm done running." John said.

"Then we fight."

"They also know we're here... And how many of them are there you think?"

"One of them was an I-950 Infiltrator. I don't yet understand how that model arrived in this time line. It's still something I have been unable to discover."

"What is it?"

"A human being, bred by Terminators." Cameron reached up and ran her fingers through John's eye-length hair while looking far off. "... Only... These terminators had a past. They didn't just – Show up. I saw his record on a criminal database. His actions deviated from an I-950's routine profile. There's something happening I don't know about."

"Should we worry?"

"We're never safe," Cameron stated coldly.

"Sounds like we need to understand how an I-950 took over."

"I've processed everything available to my knowledge and have no answer. It may be too dangerous to seek the method at which infiltrations commenced."

"What if there's a facility that does it here, right now... Like, they kidnap people and implant them?"

"Then, traveling back to 1990 may have been a mistake unless we find out how this is happening. If there's a facility, we need to shut it down, permanently or else there will be nowhere in this time that you can run."

"How can we find the place. GPS isn't even a thing yet."

"It is, with the Military, but we couldn't find them with GPS."

"I'm just saying," John said while rolling over on top of her and touching his nose to hers, his forehead to hers. "... we're working with bad technology and it's a big blind spot here."

"Just stay close to me."

"I can't get any closer."

"I mean," Cameron kissed him. "Don't leave my immediate proximity."

"Deal," John said.

Special Agent Billy Peterson walked with Officer Noelia Tyler into her bosses office. Her boss, Randal Palmer looked up at the two of them and paused a moment.

"I'm going to require this officer for a special assignment."

"Do you know the shit that's gone on in these streets the past few nights? We're short staffed as it is, please, don't take an officer away from me. We are currently in a manhunt for another officer that went missing tonight, there's – dare I say rumors of a large explosion off shore, the nuclear plant has been broken into, and you..." Lieutenant Palmer stood up and pointed at her. "You wrecked your vehicle down-town tonight. You actually have things to answer for. This isn't a TV show. You don't just go driving around the town shooting at people! I have IA up to my eyeballs in missing files. We can't even find paperwork on the missing man because there's no record of his car, his weapon, or even his badge number! And the FBI wants me to lose another person?! No!"

"We'll be back..." Agent Peterson said.

The next morning, John woke up next to Cameron. They had made love once more, and were in the shower when Cameron went into full-on Terminator mode. John could see it in her eyes; one moment she was happy, flirtatious, and kissing him, and the next moment, she was stone-faced, driven, and process oriented. John knew to be alert when this happened. Cameron pulled him out of the shower and grabbed a gun. They both went topside on the boat deck without a single shred of clothing on. John looked through a pair of binoculars to see that the boat approaching had LAPD markings on it. Cameron didn't need the binoculars. She could see that Detective Vera was onboard.

"I better get dressed." John went to go underneath but Cameron's arm stopped him. She moved to place her Glock under the cushion while John struggled. "Cam! Come on... We can't be seen like this!"

"Yes, we can.. We are just out of international waters. I moved the boat while you were sleeping."

"What?! It still doesn't matter. Cam! We are _naked_!"

John felt panic as the boat got closer. The man driving the boat couldn't help but stare at what he was seeing as Cameron stood up straight with no shame at all over her complete lack of attire. The detective said something to the man before stepping off of their boat and onto the ship. She was without her phone, but in place of that, she had a Marine Radio strapped to her belt.

"Living the life out here I see," Vera said. "Are you two going to put something on?"

"Why are you here?"

"I need to clear up a few things before I try to arrest you again. And before you throw me overboard, the Coast Guard is tracking you on radar. If I don't call in every thirty minutes, they'll send the NAVY to bring you two lovebirds down if they have to."

Cameron let go of John and he went downstairs to find clothes right away.

"It's too late!" Vera said jokingly. "I've already seen it.. And it's small!"

"It was larger last night," Cameron confirmed.

"Oh Jesus Christ." Vera sighed.

"Who?" Cameron asked.

"What?" Vera asked.

Cameron tilted her head, to which Vera shook hers.

"We're getting way off subject. You'd be good in an interrogation room."

"Are you going to tell her?" John asked as he came up clothed.

"Yes," Cameron said. "We need to tell her."


End file.
